Un viaje intranquilo
by Patri13
Summary: Los patlabor vuelven a la carga,pero esta vez en Cataluña. Luchas descontroladas,humor,secretos relevados y sucesos del pasado son los facotres k se juntan en esta historia. En ella hay 4 idiomas: catalán,castellano,inglés y ruso -el ruso está traducido-


Un viaje Intranquilo

**(C.1)**

Era una tarde normal, sin ninguna movida que atender ni ninguna tarea que hacer a parte de esperar. Al poco rato, entró el capitán Gotoh en la oficina de la segunda sección con una cara que parecía que traía buenas noticias.

Gotoh: Bien, escuchad. La semana que viene, es decir, a partir de pasado mañana, los de arriba nos han pedido que nos reunamos con otros policías y representantes del gobierno relacionados con labors en España.

Noa: En España?! -Dijo sorprendida y excitada al mismo tiempo.

Asuma: Perdone, se refiere a los representantes del inspector superior?

Gotoh: Exacto, y también el mismo inspector.

Noa: Vaya, pues si que se lo toman en serio.

Gotoh: Bastante en serio, y por eso he decidido que iremos allí pasado mañana por la tarde.

La cara de todos se iluminó al oír eso.

Kumagami: Perdone capitán, pero iremos todos?

Gotoh: Por lo visto sí. Así que aprovechad la ocasión para aprender. Allí nos encontraremos con pilotos de América, España y Rusia, a parte de nosotros, representantes de Japón. Técnicamente estaremos allí por una especie de reunión y algo más, tal vez hasta un desfile juntamente con los labors de los otros 3 países.

Asuma: Un desfile? -Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Gotoh: Sí, para presentarlos a la gente y así puedan ver que aunque luchen no son malos. Bueno, eso va dirigido hacia los niños. En fin, cosas por el estilo.

Hiromi: Cuanto tiempo estaremos de viaje?

Gotoh: Estaremos fuera durante 1 semana más o menos.

Shinshi: Un momento, si nosotros estamos fuera durante 1 semana, quien se encargará de los sucesos aquí?

Gotoh: No te preocupes, la primera sección ha cedido a ocuparse de ello.

Kumagami: Vaya, pues parece estar bien. Podremos aprender mucho de los otros pilotos de los países extranjeros, juntamente con sus labors.

Otah: Tengo ganas de ver los labors Españoles!

Asuma: De estética son parecidos al Ingram pero diferentes en bastantes cosas como la fuente de alimentación, la placa CPU... pero la placa base es la misma, aunque el fabricador de los labors es catalán.

Kumagami: En serio? Y cuál es el nombre del labor en cuestión?

Asuma se rascó la cabeza.- Creo que se llama... se llama... -se quedó un momento en silencio.- Ah sí! Se llama AVP-1315 CAT.

Otah: Pues menudo nombre le han puesto! -Dijo en un tono algo despectivo.

Gotoh: Bueno, bueno, os dejo para que hableis un rato. Mi misión aquí ya ha terminado. -Y acto seguido se fue por donde había llegado. Todos se sentaron de nuevo.

Asuma: Vaya, no me imagino en España... -Dijo poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza y estirándose en la silla.

Shinshi: Ni yo. Por cierto, se lo tendré que decir a mi mujer.

Hiromi: Que no te pase nada.

Shinshi: Espero... -Dijo sonriendo algo incómodo.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, todos estaban haciendo o acabando de hacer las maletas por que se iban a las instalaciones a las 4 de la tarde y el ferri salía a las 5, y por lo tanto no querían llegar tarde.

En esos momentos eran sobre las 3:15 de la tarde. Noa aun no se había cambiado, por que habían estado haciendo tareas de campo. Llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Noa se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acabando de meter las últimas cosas en la maleta cuando alguien llamó a su puerta...

Noa: Esta abierto!

Asuma: Hola. -Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.- Pero Noa, aun no te has cambiado? Ya sabes la hora que es?

Noa se giró hacia a él.- Eh? Que hora es?

Asuma le enseñó su reloj.- Son las 3:30, sabes?

Noa dio un gran bote.- Cómo?! Pero si la última vez que he mirado el reloj eran las 2:40. Bueno, no importa, ya he acabado la maleta. -Dijo poniendo la última de sus camisetas en esta.

Asuma se puso la mano en la cabeza y cerró los ojos.- Hay que ver...

Noa: Oye, Asuma. Mientras me cambio podrías cerrarme la maleta, por favor? -Le dijo poniendo unos ojos de bebé para convencerla.

Asuma: De acuerdo.-Dijo suspirando.- Pero date prisa.

Noa: Si, si... -Dijo mientras corria hacia al dormitorio.

Asuma cerró su maleta y luego se apoyó en la pared. Mientras que Noa se cambiaba, Asuma le iba hablando desde donde se encontraba...

Asuma: Estás emocionada?

Noa: Sí, mucho. Nunca había ido a tan lejos, y menos a España. Por cierto, en que comarca estaremos? En Madrid, Navarra, Valencia...?

Asuma: No, creo que estaremos en Cataluña. Está más cerca, al nor-este de España. Me han comentado que allí es donde se celebrará la semblea y nos reuniremos con los labors de America, Rusia y España.

Noa salió cambiada de la habitación.- Vaya, pues nos espera una semana muy emocionante, no?

Asuma: Ya vés! -Dijo cogiendo la maleta de Noa.- Te la llevaré con las demás.

Noa: Grácias.

Asuma: Por cierto, durante el viaje intenta no vomitar, vale? Así que pobre de ti si te veo vomitar por la borda, no quiero que intoxíques a los pobres peces, vale? -Le dijo en broma.

Noa le miró y le pagó con la misma moneda.- Oye, a lo mejor conoces a una chica atractiva y quien sabe, tal vez saldria corriendo. -Le dijo bromeando.

Asuma se rió.- Si, si... y tu a lo mejor te echas un noviete tan feo como tu. -Le dijo también en broma.

Noa: Uy lo que me ha dicho. -Dijo siguiendo en broma.- Esto te va a costar caro, atún de pelo azul. -Le dijo riendose tambien.

(Lo del atún iba por que como que Asuma tiene el pelo azúl y el atún es el pez azúl, a Asuma no le gustaba nada que le dijieran atún.)

Asuma: Ya te vale! Ahora te llevas tu la maleta! -Dijo apagando las luces y saliendo por la puerta.

Noa: No te pongas así, "pececito". -Le dijo en broma y riendose a la vez.

Asuma frunció el ceño también en broma. Noa cerró la puerta.- Vamos, que son las 4 menos 20. -Dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras.

A Asuma no le quedó otro remedio que bajar él la maleta. Pobre atún ^^... Bueno, ya eran las 3:50 que todos estaban reunidos en el hangar y las maletas guardadas en los trailers. Todos estaban emocionadisimos...

Gotoh: Bien, llegó la hora. Ahora iremos todos hacia al puerto. Allí nos espera un ferri que sale a las 5 en punto. Supongo que llegaremos a España sobre las 7 de la mañana del sábado siguiente.

Otah: Del, del sábado siguiente?

Gotoh: Sí, no os lo habia comentado?

Todos hicieron que no con la cabeza.

Gotoh: Bueno, pues estaremos en España 1 semana, pero en realidad estaremos unas 3 semanas fuera de aquí, es decir, 1 para ir, 1 allí y 1 para volver.

Asuma: Cómo?! -Dijo con total sorpresa.

Noa: 3 semanas de viaje?! -Dijo mirando al capitán con una cara aun más sorprendida que la de Asuma.

Kumagami: Oiga capitán, y como que estaremos 9 dias? Normalmente en viajes así se estan entre 10 y 15 dias.

Gotoh: Pues por que nos han prestado uno de los ferris más rápidos, el Rance. No querian que perdieramos tiempo puesto que la semblea se celebrará dentro de 2 semanas.

Hiromi se decayó.- Espero poder aguantar bien los 9 días de ida y también los de vuelta.

Noa: Tu tranquilo, Hiromi. Piensa que dentro de una semana y 2 días estaremos en España y eso te curará, no te preocupes! -Le dijo intentando que no se desanimara más de lo que estaba.

Hiromi: Pero yo lo que quiero es estar en tierra firme... -Dijo desmotivado del todo.

Noa: Hiromi... -Dijo ya sin saber que decir.

Shinshi: Disculpe, capitán, pero en que comarca estaremos?

Gotoh: A sí, se me olvidaba. Estaremos en Cataluña, al nor-este de España.

Asuma miró de reojo a Noa.- Te lo dije.- Dijo murmurando.

Noa le miró también de reojo.- Fantasma...

Gotoh: Una vez allí, descargaremos los vehículos y nos encontraremos con los Catalanes. Nos llevaran hasta el hotel Trip Apolo para instalarnos. Supongo que todos estais muy emocionados así que como que no tengo nada más que decir, en marcha!

Todos: SÍ!!!

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia al puerto. Una vez allí, cargaron los trailers, los vehículos de mando y el coche patrulla del capitán Gotoh. Después suvieron ellos al ferri y salieron del puerto rumbo hacia Cataluña.

El viaje estubo tranquilo, incluso podieron dormir sin escuchar mucho los ronquidos de Otah. Pasaron los días algo lentos porque tenian muchas ganas de llegar, pero aun les quedaban 9 días hasta llegar a las costas de Cataluña...

**(9 días después...)**

Eran ya sobre las 6 de la mañana que Noa de desveló. Se levantó para ir un momento al baño y luego volvió a la cama. Pero una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que se empezaba a hacer de día. Aunque se le hacia raro puesto que la hora era diferente ya que habian cambiado de ubicación.

Noa miró por la ventana y se veía España. Noa abrió bien los ojos. Estaban pasando por el sur de Cataluña, al nor-este de España. Noa desperó a Kumagami, la cuál estaba aún bastante dormida...

Kumagami: Que ocurre?

Noa: Mira! Es España! El sur de Cataluña!

Kumagami reaccionó y miró también por la ventana.- Si, es cierto. Caramba, no había pensado que ubiésemos llegado tan rápido. Técnicamente teniamos que llegar sobre las 10 o así de la mañana.

Noa: Pero es mejor porque así tenemos más tiempo para visitarla, no? Ahora si que no puedo dormir. A parte ya son las 6 de la mañana.

Kumagami: En ese caso nos cambiamos y suvimos a cubierta para observar bien y ya de paso desayunar, vale?

Noa: Por supuesto!

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a cambiarse y suvieron corriendo por las escaleras. Una vez arriba, se encontraron que sólo habían 3 tripulantes merodeando por allí. Se fueron a la proa y allí se encontraron con el capitán Gotoh...

Gotoh: Vaya, si que os habeis levantado pronto. Bonita vista, verdad? -Dijo sin dejar de mirar a las costas de Cataluña.

Noa y Kumagami se acercaron al capitán.

Noa: Sí, es muy bonita. Pero señor, con el devido respeto, que hace en cubierta a las 6 de la mañana?

Gotoh se giró hacia a ellas.- Y vosotras? -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Noa: Eh? Bueno, pues que nos...

El capitán se puso a reír.- Tranquila, Izumi, era una broma. Pues nada, me he desvelado y decidí subir aquí para contemplar la hermosa vista de Garraf.

Kumagami: Garraf? Pues ya nos queda poco, no?

Noa: En serio? Que bien! Tengo tantas ganas de llegar a Cataluña que a penas me las puedo aguantar! -Dijo casi saltándo de alegría.

El capitán Gotoh se giró completamente hacia a ellas.- Bueno, supongo que nos quedan unos 40 minutos o así para llegar. Ya son las 6:10 así que ya podeis ir a despertar a los demás. -Gotoh empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que conducian al interior del barco.- Os concedo todo tipo de despertar menos darles un tiro. -Dijo en broma.

Noa y Kumagami se quedaron con un gran "creck". Se quedaron unos 5 minutos más observando las vistas hasta que decidieron ir a despertarles. Y que mejor forma de empezar el día que con un buen ritmo? Noa y Kumagami fueron a buscar un equipo de música y luego entraron sigilosamente en el camarote de Asuma, Shinshi, Otah y Hiromi, los cuales dormian como troncos.

Noa y Kumagami lo tenían todo listo; sólo les faltaba darle al botón de "play" para que la música empezáse a sonar a todo volumen. Pero justo antes de ese gran momento, a Kumagami se le ocurrió una gran idea. Para que se despertasen con aún más energía decidieron ir a buscar unos cascos para cada unos de ellos.

Noa fue encantada. Se los pusieron con el máximo cuidado, aunque también he de decir que con los ronquidos de Otah (que eran insoportables, por cierto.) estaban todos dormidos, así que un simple auricular no les despertaria por nada del mundo.

Kumagami le dio los honores a Noa, la cual encantada presionó el botón de "play" con el volumen a tope y los cascos puestos en las orejas de los 4 dormilones. Noa y Kumagami se apresusraron a esconderse detrás de la puerta para que no las vieran. Todos daron un buen brinco de la cama. Madre mía, del salto que dio Asuma de que poco no toca el techo!

Asuma se apresuró a quitarse los cascos. Estaba más despierto que un búho. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Pero Otah, en lugar de quitarselos "normalmente", (es decir, como lo haría una persona normal), los coge y los esclafa contra el suelo, dejándolos así inutilizables. En eso que Noa y Kumagami entraron en la habitación...

Noa: Ese auricular no te va a salir factible, Otah.

Kumagami: Sí, tendrás que pedirle perdón al capitán del barco, sabes?

Asuma: Con que habeis sido vosotras, eh? -Dijo algo enfadado y desconfiado pero a la vez algo divertido.

Noa sonrió.- Nosotras? Que dices, hombre! Nunca se nos ocurriría tal cosa. -Dijo entre risa y risa.

Asuma la miró desconfiadamente pero también con una sonrisa en la cara.- Ya, ya. Minúcias...

Kumagami: Bueno, mejor que os cambieis y subais arriba que ya estamos a punto de llegar.

Hiromi: En serio?

Shinshi: Se vé algo?

Noa: Sí! Se ve el Baix Llobregat! -Dijo emocionada.

Asuma se iluminó.- En serio? Yo quiero verlo! -Dijo subiendo a toda prisa. Noa lo acompañó.

Otah: Eh! Pues si Shinohara va a verlo yo también!

Shinshi: Yo no seré menos!

Hiromi: Ni yo tampoco.

En fin, los 4 empezaron a correr hacia a arriba con camiseta y pantalón corto. Kumagami los siguió también. Por el camino se encontraron con el capitán Gotoh, el cual se quedó algo petrificado.

Asuma: Buenos días, señor! -Dijo pasando corriendo por delante de él.

Noa: Buenas! -Dijo corriendo con Asuma.

El capitán los esquivó.- Buenos días. -Dijo algo impresionado.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Otah, Shinshi, Hiromi y la pobre Kumagami que iba detrás de ellos.- Buenos días, señor! -Dijo Otah sin parar de correr.

Shinshi: Con permiso!

Hiromi: Señor!

Kumagami se paró un momento.- Es que estan emocionados. -Y empezó a correr de nuevo.

El capitán Gotoh se quedó algo desorientado. Bueno, ya en la cubierta, todos se fueron a proa. Todos se apoyaron en la barra de hierro contemplando el bello paisaje de Barcelona.

Asuma: Eh, mirad! Allí está el puerto!

Kumagami: Si, allí está. Por cierto chicos, no sería mejor que os fueseis a cambiar? Por que os recuerdo que aun estais en camiseta y pantalón corto. -Dijo riendose.

Todos los chicos se miraron y reaccionaron. Se fueron corriendo hacia al camarote por que no querían perderse el gran momento. Noa y Kumagami se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. En cuanto bajaban, se encontraron de nuevo con el capitán...

Gotoh: Eh, chicos... -Pero no pudo acabar la frase.

Asuma: Hola de nuevo, capitán! -Dijo correindo.

Otah: Espera, Shinohara!

Shinshi: Buenas...

Hiromi: ...

El capitán se quedó de nuevo pasmado.- Por que tendrán siempre tanta prisa? -Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Bueno, ya todos cambiados y listos subieron a cubierta juntamente con el capitán. Estaban a punto de atracar en el puerto. Todos ya estaban arriba mientras que el barco atracaba. Las bocas de todos se abrieron en signo de admiración por tal maravillosa ciudad, y eso que sólo habian visto un poco de lejos.

**(C.2)**

Por fin bajaron la pasarela y todos bajaron entusiasmadísimos del barco. Allí se encontraron con el guía que les llevaría a ellos y sus labors hasta el hotel donde se alojarían. Pero lo que no sabían era que ese, o mejor dicho, ESA chica no sería sólo su guía... ni mucho menos...

Patri: Hola. Supongo que son ustedes los residentes de Japón, verdad?

Gotoh: Sí, exacto. Grácias por venir, y no hace falta que nos llames de "usted".

Patri se acercó a ellos.- De acuerdo. Bueno, en primer lugar bienvenidos a Cataluña. Alguno de vosotros sabe hablar catalán?

Asuma: Hombre, lo que se dice hablar no, pero si alguna palabra como GRÀCIES o también ADÈU, BON DIA, BONA NIT, BONA TARDA y poca cosa más. -Dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

Patri: Hombre, esta bien. Si quieres te puedo enseñar más luego. -Le dijo sonriendo.

Asuma: De acuerdo. De entenderlo lo entiendo a medias pero no controlo mucho el tema.

Patri: Bueno, tranquilo. -Entonces se dirigió hacia todos en general.- Mi nombre es _Patrícia_, pero podeis llamarme Patri. Vereis, técnicamente soy vuestro guía pero también soy miembro de la Sección de Catlabors, piloto para se exáctos. Es decir que trabajaremos juntos y nos iremos viendo.

Noa: En serio? Vaya, no creía que ubiésen muchas más chicas pilotos de labors. Un momento, Catlabors?

Patri: Bueno, los llamamos así porque como que són de Cataluña y son labors... bueno, ya me entiendes, no? -Le dijo riendo.

Noa se rió un poco.- Sí, sí, tranquila. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Patri suspiró.- Gracias. Por cierto, tu eres...?

Noa: Mi nombre es Noa. Y ellos son Asuma, Otah, Shinshi y Hiromi. Y él es nuestro capitán, Gotoh.

Patri: Encantada.

Patri era una chica alta, más o menos como Noa, un poco más. Tenía los ojos verdes claros y el pelo castaño claro también.

Gotoh: Encantado. Y bien, sólo estás tu? Es decir, como piloto.

Patri: No, hay otro chico que también pilota, se llama Roc.

Shinshi: Roc? No me suena ese nombre.

Patri se giró hacia a él.- Si, es un nombre procedente de aquí. Es muy catalán. -Le dijo sonriendo.

Shinshi: Comprendo.

Patri: Seguramente haya bastantes nombres que son muy catalanes y que no os suenen de nada como Didac o Remeï, pero no os preocupeis. Técnicamente tenía que haber venido él y otro más, pero al parecer se han dormido. Es que son un poco vagos, que se le va ha hacer... -Dijo en sarcásticamente.

Otah: Je, je, entonces también teneis 4 miembros más, no?

Patri: Sí, más nuestro capitán, claro. Igual que vosotros.

Pero entonces se oyó un grito lejano que decia "_Patríciaaa_! Patriiiiii!!! ". Todos miraron hacia al lado derecho, que era de donde venía el grito. Entonces vieron a dos chicos corriendo hacia a ellos algo cansados.

Patri se puso las manos en la citnura algo enfadada.- _Ja era hora de que arrivesi-ho, nois! Feu tard!_

Por fin llegaron los dos chavales, cansados y jadeando.

Roc: _Ho sento, es que ens em entretingut amb els altres i clar..._

Patri: _Ja, ja, excúses! _

Arnau: _Noia no et posis així... que només són... -_Entonces miró el reloj y vió que llegaban 30 minutos tarde.

Patri: _Arriveu mig hora tard, sapàstres!_

Noa le murmuró a Asuma.- Oye, tu entiednes algo de lo que dicen?

Asuma: Pocas cosas. Sólo sé que les està dando la bronca del cupón.

Entonces Roc se dirigió a los otros.- Siento el retraso. Supongo que soys los recien llegados, verdad? Mi nombre es Roc y él se llama Arnau. -Dijo recuperando fuerzas.

Gotoh: Encantado, y no os preocupeis. Bueno, ahora si no os importa, nos gustaria ir al hotel para así descansar un poco.

Arnau: Claro, claro! No se preocupe. En seguida nos vamos.

Patri: Bueno, pero primero tenemos que pasar por las instalaciones de los Catlabors.

Gotoh: No hay problema.

Los 10 se subieron en los vehículos y se pusieron en marcha. Iban el capitán Gotoh y Arnau en el coche patrulla, Asuma y Kumagami sólos en los vehículos de mando, Otah y Shinshi en el trailer 2 y Noa, Hiromi, Patri y Roc en el trailer numero 1. Arnau iba poniendo al día al capitán Gotoh mientras que le indicaba por donde tenían que ir.

Mientras, en el trailer numero 1...

Noa: Y aquí también hay tanto terrorismo?

Patri: No, la verdad es que estamos bastante tranquilos en ese sentido.

Roc: Bueno, menos lo que sucedió en Plaza Cataluña y en Plaza España.

Patri: Bueno, eso es un tema a parte.

Noa se interesó.- Que pasó?

Roc: Pues que tuvimos que enfrentarnos con un labor duro de pelar.

Patri: Sí. La verdad es que nos costó. Hizo 3 apariciones: la primera en Plaza España, la segunda en Plaza Cataluña y la tercera en el Arco del Triunfo.

Hiromi: Vaya, y lo atrapasteis?

Patri: Por suerte sí. Pero nos costó mucho. La última vez que apareció empezamos en el Arco del Triunfo. Atravesamos todo el Paseo de Sant Joan hasta llegar a la estatua de Colón. Después empezamos a porrazos y me rompió un hombro.

Asuma: Del labor, no? -Dijo por radio.

Patri: No, me lo rompió de verdad, de mi brazo real. Hasta se me veía el hueso. Y aun suerte que llevaba el protector que llevan los labors, que si no a saber lo que hubiera pasado.

Noa: Ah! Que asco y que daño!! -Dijo escalofriandose.

Asuma: Eso me ha dolido hasta a mi. En sério?

Patri asintió con al cabeza. Luego continuó Roc...

Roc: Sí, así fue. Luego llegué yo y le rompí las protecciones del brazo izquierdo. Pero acto seguido me mandó a la otra punta.

Patri: En cuanto me recuperé, fuí corriendo a por él, pero se adentró en el parque de La Ciutadella.

Asuma: Y continuaste peleando con el hombro roto? -Dijo por radio.

Patri: Sí. Y aun ahora me hago cruces de como pude hacer tal barbaridad. Lo único que recuerdo es que el capitán ya pasó de advertirme y mi compañera de darme indicaciones. Básicamente se me fue la olla, no escuchaba a nada ni nadie, era como si mi sentidos se hubieran evaporado, estaba como ciega, sinceramente no lo sé...-Dijo riendo un poco.- Bueno, una vez allí, lo arrinconamos y nos lo cargamos.

Roc: Pero te dejas toda la emoción, hombre!

Patri: Bueno, bueno, pues cuentaselo tu, pesádo! -Dijo pasando un poco. Noa y Asuma se rieron un poco.

Roc: Pues que a los integrantes del ejercito no se les ocurre nada más disparar al otro labor con un bazoka.

Asuma: Cómo? El ejercito también?! -Dijo nuevamente por radio.

Noa: Con un bazoka?!!

Patri: Tal como lo oís.

Roc: El labor lo medio esquivó pero al final le dio. Pero como que estaba cerca del labor de Patri se la llevó a ella también. Le dio tal leñazo que se comió la estatua que hay en la entrada del Zoológico y se quedaron inconscientes. Yo y mi labor estabamos medio muertos también.

Patri: Primero reaccionó el otro tipo y poco después yo. Al final Roc y yo hicimos una llave de Taekwondo y lo derribamos.

Roc: Ya pero luego te fuiste directa al hospital por que tenías un puen golpe en la cabeza y otro en la boca, el hombro roto, y a parte de que estabas muy...

Patri: Eso es lo de menos. Además, me recuperé bien, como puedes ver. -Dijo cortando la frase de Roc.

Roc: Pero tu...

Patri: Roc, ya está. -Dijo cortandole la frase de nuevo. Roc se puso de morros.

Noa: Vaya, es parecido a lo que me pasó a mi contra el Griffon.

Asuma: Lo que pasa es que tuvo que luchar ella sola por que el inútil de Otah tenía el labor destrozado por que no supo cuidar de él. -Dijo por radio.

Otah: Cómo dices?!! -Dijo cabreado y también por radio.

Hiromi: Calma, calma...

Bueno, una vez en las instalaciones de la Sección de Catlabors, dejaron los vehículos allí. Al bajar de los vehículos se encontraron con los restantes miembros de la Sección: Miriam, Didac y Jordi. Y cómo no, con el capitán Maldonado, Iván Maldonado...

Iván: Vaya, así que soys vosotros los residentes de Japón. Me complace daros la bienvenida en nombre de la Sección de Catlabors. Encantado.

Gotoh le estrechó la mano.- Lo mismo digo.

Iván: Verá, siento decirselo tan repentinamente pero ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes. Técnicamente ustedes tenían que alojarse en el hotel Trip Apolo, verdad?

Gotoh: Sí, así es. Ocurre algo?

Iván: Pues que no va a poder ser. Nos han llamado hace unos instantes. Nos han dicho han havido unos problemas y que no les quedan habitaciones, lo siento.

Asuma: Ya sabía yo que esto del hotel no podía ser cierto... -Dijo con el alma en los pies.

Shinshi: Con la mala suerte que tenemos era practicamente imposible que nos tocase un hotel tan bueno como el Trip Apolo. -Dijo con el alma aun más abajo de los pies.

Didac: Oh, vamos. No es para tanto. Aquí tampoco se está tan mal. -Dijo bromeando.

Otah: Tampoco hemos dicho eso!

Miriam: Ya, lo que pasa es que es un bromista de revista.

Didac: No será para tanto.

Jordi: No les hagais caso, estan todos locos. Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado.

Miriam: Sí, es cierto. Yo soy Miriam, él es Jordi y el bromista es Didac. Y a Patri y Roc ya les conoceis.

Didac: Y nuestro capitán: Iván Maldonado!- Dijo haciendo con los brazos una gran presentación.

Iván: _Mira que n'arriveu a ser de pilotes, eh, nanos. _- Dijo en broma.- Bueno, mejor que os aposenteis y luego os enseñaremos las instalaciones y los labors, que supongo que estais deseando ver después de un viaje tan largo, cierto?

Gotoh: Si no es molestia...

Los chicos les llevaron a sus habitaciones. Después de instalarse y de aposentarse, todos vajaron a la parte inferior de la base. Allí se encontraron con todos los Americanos y Rusos, a parte de los Catalanes y, bueno, ellos.^^'

Iván: Bien, ya que estamos todos haremos las presentaciones de nuestros labors, los amrecianos, los rusos y por último los japoneses, de acuerdo?

Los americanos presentaron al ASV-01 Brack, los rusos presentaron al XR-99 Aka Doshka, los catalanes presentaron al AVP-1315 CAT y por último, los japoneses presentaron a nuestro querido AV-98 Ingram.

Estubieron haciendo algunas demostraciones con los labors hasta la hora de comer. Cuando Noa y los demás vieron la comida se quedaron con la boca tan abierta que parecía que tocase el suelo.

No esaban acostumbrados a tales manjares, incluso el capitán Gotoh se quedó impresionado. Después estuvieron hablando y entablando amistades hasta cerca de las 8. Allí cenaban sobre las 10 de la noche así que aun les quedaban unas 2 horas.

En cuanto Noa acabó la demostración y bajó del labor, Patri se acercó a ella.

Patri: Vaya, eres muy buena. Y tu Ingram también. Parece difícil de manejar con tanto movimiento, no?

Noa se sacó el casco.- No creas. Una vez te acostumbras las cosas te salen solas. Si quieres te puedo enseñar la cabina de pilotaje.

Patri: En serio? Vaya, grácias.

Las 2 chicas subieron por la mano de Alphonse hasta llegar a la cabina. Patri estaba muy alucinada por el sistema tan sofisticado del que disponia el Ingram.

Patri: Y ya te aclaras con tanto botón junto?

Noa: Sí, que remedio. -Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.- La primera vez que lo piloté me asusté un poco por que no estaba haciendo practicas, sino estaba en una situación real, rodeada por 4 labors de construcción. Pero con la ayuda de Asuma pude vencerles.

Patri: De verdad? Pues a mi me pasó algo parecido.

Noa: En serio?

Patri le sonrió.- Al parecer tu y yo no somos tan distintas.

Noa: Sí, y que lo digas.

Patri: La primera vez que piloté a Cosmos estaba en medio de Mataró, la capital del Maresme. No sabía que hacer en absoluto. Pero mi instinto me ayudó y pude controlar la situación. Después llegaron Roc y Miriam para ayudarme. No nos conociamos de nada, pero bueno. Entre los 3 pudimos acabar con aquello antes de que llegasen los demás.

Noa: Caramba. Por cierto, has dicho Cosmos?

Patir se rió un poco.- Sí, mi labor. Se llama Cosmos. El de Roc se llama Wylie. Tu has bautizado a tu labor?

Noa se empezó a reir.- Madre mía, esto sí que es increíble. Yo también tengo bautizado a mi labor. Se llama Alphonse. Por lo contrario, Otah ni se ha molestado a ponerle un nombre a su labor.

Patri: Esto ya es el no va más. Quieres ver la cabina de Cosmos?

Noa: Claro.

Las 2 estaban sentadas en el hombro de Cosmos, mirando su estética y la cabina del piloto o de pilotage. Entonces llegó un americano.- _Hi! What do you do, girls?_

Patri se levantó.- _Nothing, only we are having a look at the labor. _

Bryan: _Oh, good. Can I join you?_

Patri le sonrió.- _Yes, you can._

Noa se quedó alucinada. Patri y Brayan se agacharon junto a Noa.- Caramba, no sabia que dominases tan bien el inglés.

Patri se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza.- Sí, bueno. Se me da bastante bien.

Entonces Bryan reaccionó.- Oh, _sorry. _Es que no hablo bien el catalán y a penas el japonés.

Patri: _Don't worry. By the way, what is your name?_

Bryan: _Oh, yes. My name es Bryan. I'm the pilot of the labor number one, _Wind.

Patri: Wind? _I like it. Is original. By the way, I'm Patri, the pilot of the AVP-1315 CAT, the number one, _Cosmos_. And she is the pilot of the Ingram, the number one too. The name of her labor is Alphonse and her name is _Noa_._

Bryan le dio la mano a Noa.- Encantado, Noa.

Noa le sonrrió.- Lo mismo digo.

Entonces llegó una chica rusa, que por cierto, también se unió a ellos.

Layka: Привет осмеивает, как Вы? (Què tal, chicos?)

Bryan era el único de los 3 que sabia hablar ruso así que le tocó hacer de traductor.

Roc: Мы чувствуем себя хорошо, спасибо. Кстати она - Noa Японии она Patri, Каталонии и я Bryan Америки. Что такое Ваше Имя? (Muy bien, gracias. Por cierto, ella es Noa, de Japón, y ella Patri, de Cataluña, y yo soy Bryan, de America. Cómo te llamas?

Layka: Мое имя - Layka и я пилот робота главный, Eho. (Mi nombre es Layka y soy la piloto del labor numero 1, Eho.)

Bryan les iba traduciendo lo que iba diciendo a Patri y a Noa, las cuales estaban alucinadas. Los 4 pilotos se reunieron encima del AVP-1315 CAT cómo si nada. Se fueron conociendo y se hicieron buenos amigos. Todos fueron pasando de labor en labor mirando la estática del ASV-01 Brack, del XR-99 Aka Doshka, del AVP-1315 CAT y del AV-98 Ingram.

Estubieron viendo los labors un buen rato. Al final llegaron las 9:30pm y todos subieron al primer piso para sentarse a cenar. Como que eran mucha gente, los 4 capitanes se reunieron y decidieron que los americanos y los rusos se irían a otra parte a alojarse mientras que los japoneses se quedaban con los catalanes.

Todos estubieron de acuerdo. Los americanos y los rusos se fueron a unos barracones antiguos en la provincia de Gerona. Esa noche cenaron todos en el comedor mayor y durmieron cada grupo en su trailer correspondiente. A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el comedor mayor de nuevo para desayunar y decirles a todos lo planeado.

Los americanos y los rusos se iban sobre las 7:45pm para llegar sobre las 8:45pm allí. Los 4 pasaron el dia junto con Asuma, Kelly, Igor, Roc y Didac. Al final del día, por muy duro que resultase, se tuvieron que despidir Bryan y Layka y también de sus secciones, ya que tenian que emprender su marcha hasta Gerona, al nor-oeste de Cataluña.

Noa se fue a despedir juntamente con Patri de Layka y Bryan:

Noa: Bueno... adiós. -Dijo con una carita algo triste.

Bryan: _Hey, Noa_. _Don't worry, _nos volveremos a ver. Se dice así?

Noa le sonrió.- Sí, lo has dicho bien. Hasta el viernes. -Y los dos se dieron un abrazo. Asuma le estrechó la mano a Bryan, despidiendose así de él.

Patri: Sí, hasta entonces. _We will see ourselves again from here 4 days. Until then._

Bryan: _Si, és clar. Ens tornarem a veure el divendres. _

Patri: _Ei, molt bé, nano.-_Dijo riendo.-Bueno, nos vemos.

Bryan le dio un abrazo a Patri también.

Layka: Хорошо, тогда до пятницы. Мы ценим себя в кавалькаде. (Bueno, hasta el viernes. Nos veremos en la cabalgata.)

Noa: _Yes, until then. _

Patri: _I expect that you have liked to be here._

Layka: _Yes, of course_.

Las 3 chicas se dieron un gran abrazo y se despidieron definitivamente de Kelly y Igor, los encargados de dirigir al labor de Bryan y Layka. Aunque sólo hacia 1 dia y medio que se conocían, la despedida fue algo más personal de lo que tenía que ser.

Pasaron los dias tranquilos, sin apenas nada que hacer. Sólo preparaban el festival que se iba a celebrar y la cabalgata en la que iban a participar. Querian que fuese un gran desfile, y lo que no sabian, era que sí que lo iba a ser un gran desfile, pero no como ellos se esperaban.

**(C.3)**

Sólo quedaban 2 días para reencontrarse con los americanos y los rusos. Ya tenían todo preparado: los decorados, la ruta de la cabalgata a la cual ellos asistirian e incluso la música que se escucharía por las calles y avenidas de Barcelona.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de tácticas para hablar con los encargados y organizadores de la desfilada y el alcalde de Barcelona para establecer la ruta que seguiran los labors y para determinar como irían las carrozas. Eso era lo único que les quedaba.

Encargado 1: Creo que las carrozas tendrían que llevar el nombre del labor que las sigue. Por ejemplo, en la carroza del Ingram tendría que poner: AV-98 INGRAM y todo seguido el labor. Que hos parece?

Alcalde: Bien, estupendo. Pero además podríamos poner un dibujo de la cara, o mejor dicho, de la cabeza del labor. En la carroza del Ingram tendría que salir su nombre, como dices tu, y el dibujo de su cabeza de cara.

Organizador 1: Excelente, pero creo que quedaria mejor de perfil.

Encargado 2: No, no, de espaldas pero algo girado.

Iván: Eh! Nos estamos desviando del tema. Ellos son los que mejor conocen al Ingram, que lo digan ellos.

Gotoh: Vaya, grácias. Me parece que los más indicados para esto son Noa y Otah.

Otah: En efecto. Yo creo que la mejor forma para mi labor es la de cara, sí señor.

Kumagami: Pero Otah, ten en cuenta que tu labor es diferente al de Izumi. Por cierto, en nuestra carroza tendrían que ir las cabezas de los dos Ingrams: el num. 1 y el mun. 2, no ceen?

Alcalde: Sí, es cierto.

Noa: Pero para mi Alphonse la mejor forma es la de 3/4.

Asuma: Cierto. En 3/4 se destaca su forma perfecta con total exactitud, sin duda. -Noa asintió con la cabeza.

El Alcalde se puso la mano en el mentón en modo pensatvo.- Bien, pues entonces pondremos la cabeza del numero 2 de cara y la del numero 1 en 3/4.

Shinshi: Bien, pues entonces problema resuelto.

Kumagami: Sí, porque los otros labors son todos iguales.

Hiromi: Por lo tanto ya está todo listo.

Alcalde: Sí, sólo falta lo de las carrozas. Mañana las hacemos y todo preparado! Que bien, hoy es miercoles y ya casi lo tenemos acabado. Suerte que empezamos a prepararlo todo la semana pasada, que sino ahora estariamos a toda prisa acabando de hacer los preparativos.

El alcalde y los demás se levantaron y se dieron la mano con el capitán Gotoh y el capitán Maldonado. Después de observar los labors por última vez se fueron de las intstalaciones de la Sección de Catlabors.

Llegó la hora de cenar y todos se fueron al comedor, pero no al mayor, sino al "normalito". Se sentaron y hablaron de la cabalgata que les esperaba el viernes. 5 minutos después llegó la cena, cocinada por Miriam y Jordi. Tenian sopa de fideos, pollo de segundo y de postres iogurt o fruta. Al ver ese manjar, Asuma y los demás no se lo creian.

Shinshi: P-pe-pero todo esto, todo esto es para nosotros?

Hiromi: No-normalmente comeis esto para cenar?

Todos los catalanes se extrañaron.

Miriam: Que pasa? Lo encontrais raro?

Roc: Tranquilos, que no es tóxico. -Dijo riendo.

Didac: Uy, quien sabe. -Dijo en broma.

Pero esa broma le costó una colleja de Miriam y otra de Jordi. Didac se quedó más atontado de lo que ya estaba.

Didac: Pero si sólo era una pequeña broma! -Decía indignado.

Miriam y Jordi se pusieron a reir.

Jordi: Es lo que te pasa por ser tan bromista, pallaso!

Miriam: Y que lo digas!

Roc: Y por tan bocazas.

Didac: No hay derecho! Siempre os poneis de su parte!

Asuma: Hombre, pobrecito el niño, que lo maltratais psicológicamente. -Decía sarcásticamente y poniendole el brazo por detrás de su espalda.

Didac: "Ja, ja", que gracioso. -Dijo sarcásticamente.

Kumagami: Vaya tres...

Todos se pusieron a reir.

Gotoh: Hay que ver que chicos tienes, eh? -Dijo de buena gana.

Iván: Ya vés. Pero tampoco son diablillos. Bueno, puede que alguno sí. -Decia en broma.

Gotoh: Ya me lo imagino. Tienen pinta de ser buenos chicos.

Iván: Y que lo digas.

Los dos capitanes se reian mutuamente, juntamente con los demás. Las dos secciones congeniaron perfectamente. Esa cena fue algo más que una cena. Fue el inico de una gran amistad.

Eran ya las 10:45pm que todos ya se iban a la cama a dormir. Noa y Kumagami estaban en el pasillo a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando Miriam apareció por el otro lado del pasillo.

Miriam: Hola chicas. Os vais a dormir ya?

Noa: Ah, hola Miriam.

Kumagami: Sí, ya nos retiramos.

Miriam: Nosotras también.

Noa se extrañó.- "Nosotras"? Pero si solo estás tu.

Miriam giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraban unas escaleras. Miró con una cara verdaderamente caída. Bajó en menos de un segundo y volvió a subir en otro segundo, trayendo consigo a Patri.- Sí, nosotras.-Dijo mirando de reojo a Patri, la cual sonreía con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de latón.

Kumagami: Vaya tela, que par. -Decia con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Miriam: _Es pot saber que punyetes estaves fent allà baix? Porto esperan-te una bona estona, saps?_

Patri: _Au, vinga, no et posis així, noia. Només estava parlant amb en Roc._

Miriam: _Doncs ja parlaràs demà amb ell. Va, cap dins! _-Decia mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito.

Patri: _Apa, com et passes! I tu què amb en Jordi, eh? Apa que no t'hi entretens ni res! _-Decia con cara de desconfianza.

Miriam: _No és el mateix! _-Dijo sonrojada.

Patri: _A clar, com que és el teu xicot doncs no passa res, oi? Doncs no, guapa, no. _

Miriam estaba super roja.- _Però que no som parella!!!_

Patri: _Ja, ja... _-Decia desconfiadamente bromeando.

Noa: En serio? -Dijo sorprendida.

Miriam ya no podia estar más roja.- No, no lo somos. Se lo inventa todo esta friki!

Patri: Seré friki pero tu estás colgada de él! Y él de ti, claro...

La última frase la dijo en voz baja, pero aun así Miriam la oyó. Miriam le dio una galleta a Patri, la cual calló para siempre. Todas menos ella se pusieron a reír. Noa abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que se reía.

Noa: Hay que ver, y yo que me creía que eramos los únicos policias chistosos en esta galáxia...

Patri: Nosotros? Chistosos? Que dices, hombre! Si nosotros somos muy, pero que muy serios. -Decia en broma.

Entonces llegaró Arnau.

Arnau: Nosotros nunca emos sido chistosos ni bromistas, verdad? -Decía también bromeando.

Patri: Ya estás poniendo la oreja como siempre.

Arnau: Hombre! Por favor!

Mientras, por la escalera que habia al otro lado del pasillo, Didac se aproximó rapidamente y con sigilo a Patri por detrás.- Eh, Patri!

Patri se giró y se lo encontró de golpe. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar que Didac le disparó con una pistola de agua.- JAJAJAJAJA! ! ! ! Te dí de lleno!!!

Patri, mojada (aunque no mucho) y enfadada, le echó una mirada fulminante a Didac, el cual se alejó de ella rápidamente.

Patri: _Es que no et pots quedar quiet ni un sol instant?!!_

Didac: _No, la veritat es que no. -_Dijo mientras andaba de cara a las chicas para bajar por las otras escaleras.

Patri se acercó a él.- _Doncs hauríes d'apendre a..._

Pero no pudo decir nada más que Didac le lanzó 2 globos de agua que llevaba escondidos en el chaleco. Esta vez, Patri quedó totalmente empapada.

Didac: Ahora sí que te tocado de lleno!! -Dijo riendose.

Miriam: Didac, tienes exactamente 1 microsegundo para emepzar a correr.

Patri: Didac... -Dijo con unavoz de poco fiar. Noa, Kumagami, Miriam y Arnau se alejaron de ellos por si aun caso.

Didac estaba algo asustado.- Si...?

Patri: ESTÁS TOCADO Y UNDIDO! ! ! ! ! ! !

Y acto seguido empezó a correr detrás de Didac gritandole al mismo tiempo que corría. Todos se pusieron a reír. En ese momento llegó Roc por las escaleras. Didac no tuvo tiempo de parar así que lo esquivó como pudo y se hizo a un lado. Pero Patri no lo vió por culpa de Didac.

Noa: Cuidado Roc!

Roc: AAAAHH! ! !

Pero en ese momento Patri se comió casi literalmente a Roc. Los dos cayeron rodando por las escaleras. Al final quedaron Roc con medio cuerpo en el suelo y las piernas en el primer y segundo escalón y Patri casi entera encima de Roc. Todos se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras.

Del ruido a causa del tremendo golpe, Asuma, Shinshi, Otah, Hiromi y Jordi salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones a toda prisa para ver y saber que era lo que pasaba.

Asuma: Que pasa?!

Didac: Nada, que son unos patosos.

Entonces le cayeron 3 golpes en toda regla en la cabeza. Y de esos 3 golpes salieron 3 chichones. Patri y Roc se levantaron algo doloridos, y no era para menos!!

Patri: _Augh. Ho sento, Roc. No t'havia vist amb en Didac davant meu_. -Dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Didac, el cual se escondia detrás de Miriam, que estava a punto de darle una galleta, y no de las que se comen precisamente.

Roc: _Ja m'en havia adonat de que no m'havies vist, tranquila_. -Decia sarcàsticamente.

Patri: _Ja te demanat perdò per..._

Pero Roc le cortó la frase.- _Té. -_Dijo mientras le daba una toalla.- _Ja savía la broma d'en Didac i ara pujava a avisar-vos, però es veu que massa tard. Aixugat bé si no vols posar-te malalta i a dormir, que ja és hora. Fins demà. - _Dijo mientras se iba con las manos en los bolsillos para su habitación.

Patri se sonrojó un poquitín.- _Fins demà..._

Otah: Jolines, yo que creía que nos atacaban algunos extratrerrestres o que habia entrado algun ladrón...! -Decía con la escopeta apoyada en el hombro.

Shinshi: Me parece que tu imaginación te supera, Otah.

Otah se enojó.- Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Hiromi: Tranquilidad y buenos alimentos... -Decia calmando a Otah.

Kumagami: Calmaos chicos, sólo ha sido una caída. Volvamos todos a nuestras habitaciones que ya son más de las 11pm.

Todos ovedecieron. Cada uno se fue a su habitación. Estaban distribuídos en parejas: Noa y Kumagami, Miriam y Patri, Asuma y Otah, Didac y Roc, Shinshi y Hiromi y por último Arnau y Jordi.

Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a la cama. A lo largo de los días pasados, las dos secciones fueron profundizando cada vez más hasta hacerse casi hermanos. Pero ellos sabian que no podrian continuar juntos por que pasado mañana Noa y los suyos volvian a Japón. Pero aun tenian tiempo.

Llegó ya el gran dia del desfile. Eran sobre las 7:30 de la mañana. Patri siempre se levantava a esa hora en punto. Salió la primera de su habitación y se fue al lavabo a lavarse la cara i a acabar de despertarse. Después volvió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno ya que ese dia le tocaba a ella. Pero se encontró con una sorpresita. Normalmente no hay nadie, tal vez algun mecánico o alguien de mantenimiento pero no se encontró con ninguno de los dos, si no con Roc...

Patri: _Bon dia. Què hi fas aquí? Avui em toca a mi fer l'esmorzar._

Roc se giró hacia a ella.- _Es que m'he llevat dora i no m'he pogut tornar a dormir, així que he decidit baixar. Et sembla malament?_

Patri se acercó a Roc mientras que iba a por lo necesario para hacer un buen desayuno.- _No, no, hi ara. Només que no... no t'esperava, res més. -_Dijo algo nerviosa.

Roc: _Bueno, si vols m'en vaig. -_Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Patri se apresuró.- _No! _-Dijo cogiéndolo del brazo.- _Queda't..._

Roc se giró hacia a ella.- _D'això, Patri... t'he... t'he de dir una cosa..._

Patri: _Digues._

Roc estaba nervioso.- _Doncs que... que jo... bé, fa una mica de temps que t'ho volia dir però... bueno... jo... jo no... - _Decia mientras que se ponia más y más nervioso y colorado.

Patri empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que le queria decir, y eso hizo que se pusiera muy colorada también. Pero no le dijo nada, queria que consiguiera decirlo por si mismo.

Roc ser armó de valor.- _El que vull dir és que jo... jo t'est..._

Pero no pudo acabar la frase por que justo entonces apareció Didac.- _Hola! Què feu, nois?_

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a preparar un montón de cosas nerviosisimos...

Patri: _Res, res. Només feiam l'esporzar per a tots. _

Roc: _Sí, sí. Només això._

Decian los dos super nerviosos. Didac no se lo acababa de tragar...

Didac: _Els dos? Sols? En la cuïna? Suspitòs..._ -Decia en un tono tipo "detective".

Pero justo entonces apareció Miriam, la cual le dio una buena torta.- _Per què sempre t'has de ficar on no et demanen, Didac? Si estaven fent coses que no haurien de fer en hores de feina es cosa seva, entesos?_ -Dijo mientras lo arrastrava de la oreja.

Roc se sonrrojó.- _EH! Que no! Només estavem fent l'esmorzar!!_

Miriam se giró pero sin soltar al pobre Didac, que no prava de quejarse.- _A no? Doncs encara amb més raó, Didac! Com pots pensar aquestes coses d'ells?!! Molt malament! _-Dijo gritando a Didac. Aunque la última parte la dijo sarcásticamente. Pero ella sabia de que iba el tema, así que se hizo la "longuis".

Didac: _Però si has sigut tu la que ha començat!!_

Miriam agarró bien su oreja y le dio un tirón, lo que hizo casi llorar a Didac.- _No! Has començat tu amb allò de "els dos? Sols? En la cuïna? Suspitòs..."_, _inútil!!_

Patri: _Voleu fer el faver de parar! Au, aneu a fer la gitza a un altre mentre que nosaltres fem l'esmorzar, pesats!!!_

Los dos obedecieron las ordenes de Patri. No tenian por qué ya que Patri no era superior a ellos, pero lo hicieron por SU PROPIO BIEN. Más les valía si querian seguir vivos... Poco después llegaron los de la Segunda Sección. Todos se juntaron en el comedor.

Roc y Patri havian preparado para desayunar un montón de cosas. Como que no sabian lo que les gustaba a los japoneses ni si lo que tenian normalmente les gustaria pues hicieron un gran repertorio de lo que tenian.

Todos se sentaron mientras que Roc y Patri traian tostadas, mermelada, cruasanes, cereales, leche, cacao en polvo, galletas, zumo y varias otras cosas para elegir.

Noa, Asuma, Kumagami, Otah, Shinshi, Hiromi e incluso el capitán Gotoh se quedaron alucinados. Y no sólo por la cantidad de comida que tenian frente a ellos, si no también por la variedad que havia para elegir. Todos les agradecieron lo que habian hecho y empezaron a comer, al igual que los catalanes...

Asuma: Caramba, esto está riquisimo! -Decia mientras comia cruasanes.

Noa: Y esto también! -Decia mientras cogía tostadas y mermelada.

Patri: Me alegro de que hos guste.

Noa: Normalmente comeis tanto?

Roc: No, sólo comemos todos una cosa de las que teneis aquí. Un dia tostadas, otro dia cereales, otro cruasanes... depende.

Otah: Menuda suerte teneis! Allí, en Japón, siempre tenemos lo mismo! No nos tienen subidos en un pedestal como a vosotros! Que morro!!

Asuma: Tal vez será por que ellos no se dedican a destrozar la ciudad a tiros como algunos, no crees? -Dijo insinuandose a Otah.

Otah: Cómo dices?!!

Shinshi: Venga, tengamos la fiesta en paz que solo son las 8 de la mañana.

Gotoh: Aprovechad ahora que podeis a comer todo lo que querais ya que cuando volvamos el cuento de hadas se acabará.

Hiromi: Esto está delicioso.

Jordi: Tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Allí no teneis de estas cosas?

Hiromi: No, que va. Allí comemos fideos, alguna pasta y te.

Arnau: Sólo eso? No teneis más variedad?

Kumagami: Bueno, para desayunar solemos comer pastitas o a veces fideos. Para comer pedimos la comida en un restaurante que hay por allí cerca así que pedimos lo que queremos.

Arnau: Nosotros no. Normalmente nos lo hacemos todo nosotros con gran variedad.

Kumagami: Ya veo, ya. Bueno, y para cenar normalmente pescado y fideos, verduras, y cosas así.

Jordi: Hombre está bastante bien.

Didac: Pues yo no me sabria acostumbrar.

Miriam: Si no le quedáse otro remedio que comer eso todo el día lo haría, creeme. -Le dijo en voz baja a Noa que la tenia al lado.

Noa se rió un poco.- Supongo que sí.

Iván: Al parecer nuestros hábitos son muy distintos a los vuestros, no?

Gotoh: Hombre, tanto como "muy" no, pero sí lo suficiente para que a mis chicos les pique la curiosidad.

Iván: Y también para que a mis chicos cedan a compartir cultura culinaria. Según ellos la dieta Mediterrania es la mejor.

Gotoh: Y es cierto. -Dijo riendo.

Iván: Tal vez, pero lo que quiero decir es que en eso son muy fanfarrones, lo dicen en broma pero yo ya se captar las indirectas unidas a bromas. Y normalmente, cuando vamos a algun sitio se hacen amigos con los otros y demás, pero me temo que esta vez...

Gotoh: Es diferente. -Dijo acabando la frase de Iván.

Iván: Ya lo creo. Incluso Didac lo respeta. Creo que cuando os vayais mañana no sólo va a ser una despedida entre unidades...

Gotoh: Tienes razón. Y eso es lo que me temia al venir aquí.

Iván: Bueno, aun les queda el correo. -Dijo riendo y elevando un baso con leche.

Gotoh también elevó el suyo.- Si es cierto. -Dijo también riendo.

Los dos hombres brindaron sus vasos.- Por nuestros chicos!

**(C.4)**

Eran ya las 9 de la mañana cuando todos acabaron y se pusieron en marcha para el desfile. Todos subieron a sus respectivos labors y vehículo y empezaron a salir de las instalaciones. Al salir les esperaba una gran camioneta decorada donde ponia Labors mundiales y luego 4 más donde ponia sus respectivos países.

Al frente iban Cosmos y Wylie, pilotados por Patri y Roc, representantes de España (en ese caso), pero siempre con la bandera catalana por delante. Detrás de los labors iban los vehículos de mando, es decir Miriam y Didac, y finalmente los trailers, Jordi y Arnau.

Seguidamente iban Alphonse y el numero 2, pilotados por Noa y Otah, representantes de Japón. Detrás iban los vehículos de mando, o sea Asuma y Kumagami, y los trailers, Hiromi y Shinshi.

Seguidamente iban los americanos. Al frente iban Wind y Fire, pilotados Bryan y Kay, los vehículos de mando, manejados por Kelly y Alan, y por último los trailers, conducidos por Aura y Peter.

Y, finialmente, los rusos. Al frente iban Eho y Anik, pilotados por Layka y Dimmitry, los vehículos de mando, manejados por Igor y Zoe, y por último los trailers, conducidos por Freya y Goliad.

El desfile empezó sobre las 10 de la mañana. Un montón de gente se amontonaba en las calles para ver ese gran desfile. Los balcones i terrazas también estaban llenos. Los niños alucinaban con los labors mientras que los pilotos se sentian como reyes.

Esto era una experiencia muy rara y diferente para los miembros de la segunda sección, aunque agradable. Como que ellos estaban acostumbrados a nos ser precisamente admirados aquello les parecía realmente increíble.

Estaban ya pasando por Plaza España cuando de pronto se oyó un gran estruendo. Todo el desfile se paró en seco. Los labors se pusieron en guárdia. De repente, apareció un labor.

Era de color blanco, pero tenia una estética increiblemente agresiva y al parecer era BASTANTE fuerte y hàbil. Pero nuestros amigos tampoco se quedaban cortos...

Otah: De donde ha salido este?!

Roc: Ni idea!

Patri: Atención al piloto del labor! Está obstruyendo una obra pública! Si no quiere que esto vaya a más y lo tomemos como un simple descuido podrá quedarse así, de lo contrario lo tomaremos de otra manera!

- A caso te piensas que he venido aquí para nada? -Pensó el delincuente con una sonrrisa en la cara.- Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tu... he venido a por ti y no pararé hasta acabar contigo...

Patri: No lo volveré a repetir! Salga de aquí inmediatamente!

Pero en eso que al acabar la frase el labor que tenia delante de sus narices sale disparado hacia donde estan los labors rusos. De un solo golpe acaba con los dos labors rusos sin contemplación alguna frente a ellos.

A Noa y los demás no les dio tiempo a reaccionar que el labor habia hecho lo mismo con los labors americanos. Se movia tan rápido que era muy complicado averiguar sus movimientos. Pero por suerte, como que ya se habia cargado a 4 labors extranjeros, ya sabian quien era el siguiente.

Otah intentó sacar el revolver para armar un estruendo como hace siempre, pero no pudo puesto que Noa empujó al Ingram de Otah, apartandolo así del labor que embestia contra él. Al final sólo quedaron los japoneses y los catalanes en pie.

El labor paró. De repente se oyeron sirenas. Todos desviaron la atención hacia el final de la calle por donde venia un gran pelotón de coches de policia especiales. El labor, al verlos, salió de la calle de un salto. Noa, Otah, Patri y Roc levantaron la cabeza de sus labors para ver si podian aun pillarlo, pero no resultó ser así.

El festival y la fiesta se anularon al igual que el desfile. Los labors "supervivientes" ayudaron a transportar a los labors caídos de vuelta al cuartel. Por la tarde se llevaron a los labors americanos y rusos juntamente con su equipo. Ahora, lo que tenian que hacer era cooperar para atrapar a ese bribón, por lo tanto, nuestros amigos japoneses no volverian a Japón hasta dentro de una semana.

Noa se puso muy contenta, el problema era que se quedarian allí para luchar. Pero bueno, aun así ella estaba contenta porque podria estar más tiempo con Patri y los demás, aunque no sabia cuanto iba a durar...

**(C.5)**

Una vez en las instalaciones de los Catlabors, con los labors americanos y rusos de vuelta a sus países, se debatía en la sala de reuniones qué hacer respecto a lo que pasó anteriormente...

Otah: Yo voto por que nos lo carguemos!

Asuma: No es tan fácil, animal!

Shinshi: Ten en cuenta de que estamos en plena ciudad y ese labor se escapó volando, como el Griffon.

Asuma: Exácto!

Kumagami: Sí, también tiene alas de gran propulsión.

Noa: Con alas o sin alas sigue siendo igual de peligroso.

Roc: Ya, pero aun así hay que acabar con él como sea.

Miriam: Cierto. Si ese tipo vuelve a aparecer tendremos serios problemas.

Didac: Y que lo digas!

Arnau: Sea como sea, el caso es que tendremos que luchar.

Jordi: Sí, pero estaremos preparados.

Otah se levantó de la silla.- Si! Le estermos esperando armados hasta los dientes!!

Justo entonces aparecieron los dos capitanes...

Gotoh: Otah, me alegra ver esa energía tuya pero no crees que te deverias controlar un poco?

En verlo Otah se quedó con un gran "CRECK!", pero respondió.- Sí, señor!

Gotoh: Así me gusta.- Dijo bromeando un poco.

Iván: Bien, escuchad. El capitán Gotoh y yo hemos estado tratando este asunto y hemos llegado a una conclusión.

Entonces se sentaron junto con los demás.

Iván: Bien, como todos sabeis ese labor no se presentó allí por casualidad, a parte de que está más que provado ya que envió a nuestros compañeros al ambulatório y a sus labors a la fábrica.

Todos tragaron saliva.

Iván: Es muy provable que vuelva a aparecer, así que sólo nos trataremos de este caso en particular. Los Espatlabors se encargarán de los casos sin importáncia o no relacionados, a menos de que se trate de algo muy urgente o de nuestro "amigo".

Patri: Perdone, señor, pero me ha parecido oír a los Espatlabors. -Dijo creyendo haber oído mal.

Iván: Sí, y eso es lo que he dicho.

Jordi: Pero señor, como que vienen ellos a ocuparse de nosotros?

Noa: Quienes son los Espatlabors esos?

Miriam: Son la patrulla que se encarga de España entera menos de aquí, puesto que estamos nosotros. La cosa es que como que las otras de comarcas nos tienen algo de "manía" por ser básicamente la mejor comarca del país, pues nos declaramos independientes.

Kumagami: Claro, entonces por eso soys especialmente los Catlabors.

Didac: Exacto!

Arnau: Pero lo que no entiendo es que pintan ellos aquí. Pero si la gente los odía porque lo que hacen es empeorar las cosas, no arreglarlas!

Al oír eso, todos los miembros de la sección de Patlabors se miraron y luego se hicieron los distraidos desviando la mirada.

Asuma: Claro, claro... ellos...

Gotoh: Bueno, el caso es que estaremos en alerta máxima para atrapar a ese tipo.

Roc: Pero quien dice que volverá a aparecer, señor?

Gotoh: Hombre, los labors así acostumbran a reaparecer. Tuvimos un caso parecido en Japón con un labor llamado Griffon.

Arnau: Griffon? Me suena de algo.

Noa estaba con los ojos cerrados.- Sí, Griffon. Ese labor apareció en el festival del labor y se cargó a 2 labors. En ese incidente también dispararon a la teniente Kumagami, y mejor no doy más detalles...

Jordi: Dispararon?

Kumagami: Sí, con un arma de fuego. Un tipo que iba dentro de un coche me disparó.

Didac: Uf, por un momento pensé que habia sido el labor quien te habia disparado.

Miriam: Cómo quieres que sea el labor quien le dispare, animal! Por lógica tenia que ser una persona!

Roc: Bueno, si mi memoria no falla, esto es igual que aquello que nos pasó...

Iván: En efecto. Recordad bien lo que pasó con aquel labor al que nos enfrentamos. Todo empezó con una simple visita, pero luego...

Patri estaba sentada entre Noa y Roc, con los brazos cruzados. Mientras Iván decía esa última frase Patri cerró los ojos.- Luego pasó lo que pasó. Pero al final lo atrapamos y eso es lo que cuenta.- Dijo abriendo los ojos.

Iván la miró y cerró los ojos.- Si, bueno, acabó siendo así. -Dijo abrinedolos de nuevo.

Todos los miraron y se miraron entre ellos, nadie entendia nada.

Asuma: En resumen, que estaremos en alerta máxima y específica del caso.

Gotoh: Exacto. De momento no hay nada más que decir.

Noa seguía mirando a Patri, pero con discreción. No entendía su reacción ante lo que habia dicho su capitán y mucho menos la reacción de este. Pero no le dio más vueltas, aunque estaba intrigada.

Todos abandonaron la sala de reuniones y se fueron a su oficina, bueno, a la de la sección Catlabor.

Otah: Me pregunto cuando volveremos a vernos con ese granuja.

Roc: Quien sabe. -Dijo poniendose cómodo en la silla.

Hiromi: Aun así tendremos que estar preparados.

Jordi: Cierto, nunca se sabe cuando sonará la alarma.

Shinshi: A nosotros nos pasa lo mismo. Nunca se sabe cuando se requerirá nuestra presencia.

Kumagami: Después de todo, somos casi iguales. En parte tampoco podiamos ser muy distintos, no? Trabajamos en lo mismo.

Miriam: Cierto. Aunque yo os imaginaba diferente. No sé, algo más sérios.

Kumagami: Nosotros sérios? Menudo chiste acabas de contar. -Dijo sonrriendo.- A veces intentó inponer un poco de órden, y aunque lo hacen todo al pié de la letra, siempre acaba algo saliendo mal o diferente a lo acordado.

Didac: Pero si mal no he oído vosotros soys 2 secciones, cierto? Entonces os parecereis, no?

Asuma se puso a reir.- Ahora si que acabas de contar el chiste más grande de la historia.

Arnau: Por qué?

Noa: Por que la primera sección y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver. Ellos sí que son la ley personificada, lo cumplen todo a rajatabla.

Asuma: Cierto. Y si hay algún fallo o algo distinto no saben como reaccionar.

Shinshi: Bueno, tampoco lo hacen tan mal. Tardan un poco más que nosotros en reaccionar frente a cambios pero tampoco se están un milenio.

Otah: No, se están mil años, que para el caso es lo mismo. -Dijo riendo.

Miriam: Pobrecitos, no creo que sean tan malos.

Hiromi: Malos no es el termino.

Didac: Entonces cuál?

Roc: Qué más te dá, Didac? Si igualmente no los vas a conocer.

Didac: Ya pero siento curiosidad.

Miriam: Vaya tela...

Entonces Noa se dio cuenta de que en todo el rato Patri no habia abierto la boca. Todos estaban reunidos en 2 mesas grandes menos ella, que estaba a parte pensando en su mensa. Nadie sabia por qué, pero Noa no se quedó callada...

Noa: Eh, nadie sabe por qué Patri está allí? No sé, no debería estar con nosotros?

Asuma: Es cierto, no me habia dado cuenta.

Shinshi: No lo entiendo, pero si ella es muy simpática y siempre está con la gente.

Didac: Le pasa algo.

Miriam: De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta.'¬¬

Arnau: Pero seguid hablando de algo antes de que se dé cuenta de que hablamos de ella en a sus espaldas.

Shinshi: Así qué? Alguien sabe qué hora es? -Dijo para despistar.

Kumagami: Sí, creo que son las 6 y pico.

Arnau: Vaya, la hora de la merienda!

Otah: Haber, a quien le toca hacer hacer la merienda hoy?

Hiromi: Allí está la tabla de tareas.

Todos menos Noa, Miriam, Kumagami y Roc fueron a ver la tabla. Bueno, Patri tampoco fue, claro. Ella seguía en su mesa sin imutarse.

Jordi: Le toca a Arnau, Didac, Shinshi y Hiromi.

Didac: Bien, pues en marcha! Siguiente parada: la cocina!

Miriam: Didac no hagas ninguna estupidez y procura que la merienda sea comestible, por favor! -Dijo en voz alzada para que la oyera, por que él ya estaba fuera de la oficina.

Arnau: Aun no sé como lo aguanto... -Dijo pensando en voz alta.

Miriam: Anda, no le pierdas de vista si no queremos que paso algo grave.

Arnau: Si, ya voy... -Dijo con voz de resignación.

En ese momento se oyó un gran golpe y todo seguido un "Tranquilos! Estoy bien!" que venia de la cocina.

Miriam se puso la mano en la cabeza.- Vé tu también, Jordi...

Jordi: Mejor que sí...

Noa y Kumagami se miraron sonriendo. Ahora sólo quedaban Noa, Kumagami, Miriam, Roc y Patri en la oficina.

Kumagami: En fin, ahora vuelvo. Voy a buscar una cosa a mi habitación.

Noa: De acuerdo.

Mientras, Miriam miró de reojo a Patri, que seguía en su mesa, apoyando su cabeza en los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre la superfície de la mesa.

Miriam: Esto no va bien... algo grave le pasa a Patri. Y creo que está relacionado con el caso.

Noa: En sério? Pero, por qué? Si sólo nos emos encontrado con él una vez.

Roc bajó de un salto de la mesa.- No, esto no es así. Creo que ella ya lo ha visto antes.

Noa: Antes? Pero cuando?

Miriam: Es cierto. Es imposible, no puede ser.

Roc se giró hacia a Patri, pero como que estaba de espalda no les veía.- No, te equivocas. Sí que es posible. La manera de luchar o más bien de dar los golpes de ese labor me suena de haberla visto antes.

Miriam: Dónde?

Roc: Te acuerdas de ese tipo, el del Arco del Triunfo?

Miriam: Claro, como olvidarlo. -Entonces Miriam lo entendió.- Cómo?! Crees que es el mismo tipo?

Roc: Shht!!

Noa: Pero, eso significaria que se escapó de la cárcel, no?

Miriam: También es cierto. Entonces queda descartado.

Roc: No, hace 3 semanas que salió.

Noa & Miriam: Cómo?!!

Roc: No alceis tanto la voz!

Noa: Lo siento, pero entonces hay un asesino suelto por ahí?

Roc: Hombre, tanto como un asesino no es, sólo un pobre infeliz toca naríces, pero es muy posible que haya vuelto y que se quiera vengar de nosotros, sobre todo de Patri.

Miriam: De todas formas creo que alguien deberia ir a hablar con ella.

Noa: Roc, no deberias ir tu?

Roc: Yo?!

Miriam: Si, es cierto. Tu la conoces muy bien y luchaste con ella.

Roc: Pero no es Miriam su mejor amiga? Que vaya ella, no? -Dijo algo ruborizado.

Noa: Y no eres tu su mejor amigo? -Noa lo empujó suavemente hacia Patri.- Anda, vé!

Roc no tuvo opción. Se fue con ella para hablar, aunque no tendrian mucho tiempo...

Roc: _Em... d'això... et trobes bé?_

Patri: _Sí, no et preocupis. Només estava pensant... no em passa res, tranquil... -_Dijo con la mirada fija la frente.

Roc: _Doncs a mi no m'ho sembla que no et pasi res, saps? Si hi ha alguna cosa que em vulguis dir... no sé, qualsevol cosa..._

Patri levantó la cabeza, aunque sin mirarle.- _No... jo només... -_Entonces miró a Roc de reojo, el cual mostraba una cara de no creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. Patri suspiró.- _Bueno... hi ha una cosa... bé, el que passa és que... _

Pero antes de que Patri pudiese decir nada, la alarma sonó a todo volumen. Los dos dieron un gran bote, al igual que Noa y Miriam. En la sala de capitantes...

Gotoh: Ya está aquí.

Iván: En marcha, pues.

**(C. 6)**

Los dos capitanes salieron de la sala para reunirse con ambas secciones en el angar. Todo estaba listo: los trailers, los coches, los vehículos, el personal... todo. Aunque habian ciertos temas sin aclarar...

Iván: Bien, no hay nada que no os haya dicho, así que lo único que os deseo es suerte. Vamos, en marcha!

Gotoh: Lo mismo digo, chicos. Ya habeis oído, adelante!

Las dos secciones respondieron con un gran "SI!". Todos se pusieron a correr arriba y abajo y acto seguido salieron de las instalaciones. Se dirigian a Mataró, la capital del Maresme. Allí se encontraron cara a cara con ese labor.

Los Ingrams y los Cat ya estaban en pie y preparados para el combate. Se encontraban en medio de la Nacional 2, por lo tanto habia un montón de espectación y el tráfico parado por que el labor enemigo se habia puesto en medio y nadie se atrevia decirle nada.

Miriam: Está obstruyendo el transcurso de los coches. No cree que ya hizo bastante en el desfile? Vamos, baje del labor y hablaremos!

Patri: No lo hará... -Dijo por radio desde su labor.

Noa: Cómo dices? -Contestó por radio desde Alphonse también.

El labor ni se movió. Didac miró a Miriam con las cejas levantadas.- _De debò creus que et farà cas?_

Miriam: Anda, cállate. -Entonces se dirigió al labor de nuevo.- Por última vez! Baje de su labor! Esta es su última oportunidad!

Pero entonces el labor se agachó, como cuando se quiere bajar de un labor policial. No era muy coerente, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Miriam: _Ho veus? Amb una mica de persuació s'aconesgueixen les coses._ -Le dijo sonriendo a Didac.

Patri: _No ho crec_...

Miriam: _Com? A què et refereixes?_

Entonces el labor se impulsó hacia adelante con los brazos y las piernas para embestir al primer labor que pilláse, es decir, el de Otah. Y como ya sabemos todos no se le ocurre nada más que empezar a disparar a pesar de la cantidad de gente acumulada en el sector. Aunque no le sirvió de mucho...

El labor esquivó las dos balas disparadas y le embistió fuertemente. Otah y su labor fueron a parar a la otra punta. Suerte que anteriormente Jordi, Hiromi, Arnau y Shinshi habian alejado un poco a la muchedumbre de la zona.

Iván: A la cárga!

Gotoh: Vamos chicos!

Todos respondieron afirmativamente.

Asuma: Noa, sáca la porra eléctrica e intenta persuadirle junto con Patri!

Noa: Sí!

Miriam: _Patri, tu i en Roc poseu-vos darrere d'ell per agafar-lo i detenir-lo!_

Patri: _Ja ho has sentit!_

Roc: _Val!_

Noa sacó su porra eléctrica y empezó a correr hacia el labor. Mientras Patri y Roc corrian por las bandas. Pero cuando ya se iban a poner detrás suyo el labor estiró sus brazos. Cosmos y Wylie se dieron con el brazo en el cuello, es decir, donde se encontraban Patri y Roc.

Les fue de poco puesto que estaban fuera de la cabina de pilotaje. Los dos se metieron dentro de la cabina de pilotaje justo antes de que se dieran contra el brazo de labor.

Noa, por otra parte, no paró de correr y le clavó la porra eléctrica en la cintura, por lo tanto ya estaba acabado puesto que no se podia mover; o eso creian todos. El labor se quedó quieto en el suelo.

Mientras, Alphonse ayudó a Cosmos y a Wylie a levantarse del suelo. Tenian la cabeza bastante destrozada, bueno, más que destrozada aplastada. Roc y Patri salieron al exterior...

Noa: Estais bien?

Roc: Sí, grácias.

Patri: Vaya, menudo golpe.

Noa: Si, ya ves. -Dijo sonriendo.- Pero ya está.

Roc: Ya?

Noa: Sí, le he dado en la articulación de la cintura. Ahora ya no se puede mover así que la policia va a entrar a por el delincuente que aun sigue dentro del labor.

Patri bajó la cabeza desconcertada.- No puede ser... es demasiado sencillo...

Roc: El qué?

Patri levantó la cabeza.- No puede ser que con un simple golpe esté derrotado.

Noa: Pero le he dado en el punto clave de todos los labors, no?

Patri Sí pero...

Pero en ese momento el labor movió un brazo, lo que hizo que todos los policias y toda la gente se exaltase. El labor se levantó por completo y se encaró con Noa, la cuál no entendia nada de lo que pasaba.

Patri: Noa, cuidado!!

Pero fue inutil. El labor le endiñó un golpe con la punta de los dedos en toda la cara de Alphonse, el cuál se fue al suelo directamente. Roc y Patri sacaron sus porras y fueron a por él.

Pero al labor no se le acude nada más que coger a alguien de la cantidad de gente que estaba por allí mirando. Empezó a correr hacia ellos, los cuales, al verlo venir, echaron a correr también. Pero no se puede comparar un paso de un labor con el de una persona, no?

El tipo del labor pilló al primero que vió, y dio la casualidad de que esa persona fue un niño de unos 7 años de edad. Se agachó, lo cogió, se levantó con él en la mano y se encaró hacia Patri y Roc con el niño en la mano derecha extendida.

Cosmo y Wylie pararon en seco al ver que habia cogido a un reén.

Roc: _Merda! I ara què fem?!_

Patri: _Com ens ho fem perquè el deixi anar ara?_

Iván: _Tinc una ideia. Roc, tu despista'l mentre la Patri agafa al nen, entesos? _

Roc: _I com representa que el despisto, jo ara?_

Iván: _Bueno, alguna cosa se t'acudirà, no? _

Roc: _No és tan fàcil, capità!_

Patri: _Roc, tinc una ideia. Ves per la banda i li dispares pel costat. Jo li dono a l'articulació del braç i així deixa anar al nen._

Roc: _Val, però com agafaràs al nen avans de que caigui a terra?_

Patri: _Amb l'altre mà, ves._

Roc: _Ja, però tingues en compte que si poses el braç per davant no el veuràs bé._

Patri: _D'acord, doncs l'agafes tu, val?_

Roc: _Entesos_.

Patri: _Va, som-hi!!_

Y así lo hicieron. Roc sacó el revovler y empezó a correr por la banda. La cabeza del labor se iba girándo hacia él, así que tenia toda su atención. Roc dio un par de disparos, lo que le hizo girar pero no movió el brazo.

Entonces Patri empezó a correr hacia él y le dio en la articulación del brazo como estaba planeado. El pobre niño, que estaba gritando y llorando, salió disparado hacia arriaba.

Pero el labor se dio cuenta y dejó a Roc. Ahora Patri estaba indefensa puesto que no se podia mover bien, a parte de que estaba más pendiente del niño volador que del labor.

En eso que Roc coge al labor del brazo, inmobilizándole el cuerpo para que no se pudiera mover. Pero ahora tenian otro problema: quién cogía al niño?!!! Patri dio media vuelta a Cosmos, pero el otro labor, con el brazo libre que le quedaba cogió a Cosmos del brazo, haciendolo girar sólo del cuerpo. El Cat estaba encarado al niño que empezaba a caer.

Toda la gente hizo un gran grito al ver que el niño caía al vacío. Pero en eso que el Cat de Patri levanta el otro brazo y pone la mano plana. Pero aun así el niño caía desde más arriba puesto que anteriormente habia sido lanzado unos cuantos metros hacia arriba.

Y no se le ocurre nada mejor a Patri que salir de su labor y empezar a correr por la parte superior de este. Nadie se creía lo que veía. Patri saltó del Cat!! Saltó al vacío!! Cogió al niño al vuelo y se arropó a él para así protegerle de la caída. Serían unos 10 metros de caída hasta la mano de Cosmos.

Los dos cayeron en la mano posicionada. Por suerte Roc habia podido contenter todo el tiempo al labor y Cosmos no se habia movido de como estaba.

Niño: _Estàs bé? Gràcies per salvarme. _

Patri: _No et preocupis... -_Dijo sonrriendo aunque algo dolorida por la caída.- _És la meva feina._

Pero cuando el niño quiso moverse un poco resvaló. La gente volvió a soltar otro grito, pero no por el niño esta vez. Patri, al ver resvalar al niño lo cogió, pero entonces resvaló ella. Por suerte, entre las manos de los labor hay pequeñas ranuras y se pudo coger de estas.

Patri quedó colgando de la mano del Catlabor. El niño se acercó a ella e intentó tirar de ella para así poder subirla, pero un niño de 7 años no puede hacer gran cosa. Patri se empezaba a resbalar a causa de los guantes, que la hacian resvalar aun más rápido a causa de la tela.

Niño: _Aguanta!_

Patri: _No puc més, els guants em rellisquen!_

Niño: _No!_

Patri: _Aparta't de mi si no vols caure tu també, ràpid!!_

Patri ya no guantaba más...

Asuma: Se va a caer!!

Kumagami: Hay que hacer algo!!

Didac: Pero el qué?!!

Finalmente, los guantes que llevaba en las manos se la jugaron...

Miriam: _Nooo, Patri!!!_

Roc: _NOOOOOO! ! ! ! !_

Inconscientemente sus manos se soltaron a causa de un tirón y Patri cayó. El niño gritó un gran "NO!!" mientras que la gente gritaba de nuevo. Pero entonces apareció otra mano blanca y la cogió justo a tiempo. Por suerte sólo cayó 5 metros de los 20 que le quedaban para llegar al suelo.

Noa: Siento haber tardado. -Dijo sonriendo.

Patri se incorporó en la mano de Alphonse.- Como siempre justo a tiempo. -Le contestó también sonriendo.

Noa: Estás bien? Te has llevado una buena caída.

Patri: Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada.

Al ver que Patri estaba bien y el niño también todos dieron un gran suspiro, en especial Miriam y Roc. La gente dio un gran grito, pero esta vez de alegria, mientras que la aplaudian por el gran rescate efectuado.

Pero la cosa aun no habia acabado. Pero entonces, Otah, que ya se habia recuperado, le endiñó un puñetazo en toda la cara que tiró al labor al suelo. Por suerte Roc ya se habia desenganchado de él. Aunque Cosmos cayó al suelo formando un gran estruendo.

El labor se puso en pie de nuevo, pero lo que hizo no fue pelear precisamente. A causa de la caída de Cosmos un montón de humo se levantó formando un gran manto gris. Nadie veía nada.

En eso que Patri ve una sombra acercarse a ella, pero no veía ni torta. Vió una mano entre el humo y se pensó que la iba atacar, pero esa mano llevaba algo. Una carta? Eso parecia. En cuanto la cogió la mano desapareció. En cuanto el humo se dispersó el labor ya no estaba.

Después de aquello dispersaron a la gente y volvieron a las instalaciones de los Catlabors. Volvieron ya algo tarde, sobre las 8 o así. Pero desde esa hora hasta la hora de cenar Patri estubo muy rara, y no era para menos...

**(C. 7)**

Nadie sabia nada de la carta, ni siquiera Miriam, la mejor amiga de Patri. Una vez llegada la noche, todos se prepararon para cenar mientras que Patri, Roc, Miriam y Noa hacian la cena.

Los 4 trajeron la cena. Todos nuestros amigos japoneses contentos y felices puesto que allí, en su angar, nunca podian comer platos ni comida decente. Patri estubo rara, sí, pero no lo suficiente para preocuparse.

En la cena...

Otah: Esto está riquisimo!!

Shinshi: Sí! En Japón no podemos comer casi nunca comida decente.

Arnau: Deberias quejaros entonces.

Hiromi: No creo que eso fuera buena idea.

Jordi: Vamos, vuestros superiores no serán tan malos, no? -Dijo riendo.

Kumagami: Si yo te contara... -Dijo bromeando también.

Entonces Patri se apartó discretamente, pero no pasó tan inadvertida...

Noa: Patri, que no cenas?

Roc: _Sí, és cert. Passa res?_

Patri: _Què? No, avui... avui no tinc gana..._

Miriam: _Com? Que no tens gana? -Dijo sorprendia.- Ens prens el pèl. De debò que no tens gana?_

Patri: _No... no gaire..._

Y acto seguido se fue. Pero como que nadie más se dio cuenta tampoco levantó muchas sospechas. Pero Miriam, Noa y Roc no entendian nada de nada. Que Patri no tuviese apetito era muy raro puesto que ella siempre tiene un hueco para comer algo, sea lo que sea.

Patri se fue a su habitación sin nisiquiera cenar. Comió un par de cosas en la cocina y se fue. Todos se quedaron muy extrañados, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Una vez en su cuarto cerró la puerta; se sentó en su cama y sin ni siquiera abrir la luz de la habitación, abrió la carta. Pero la pudo leer ya que por la ventana entraba algo de luz a causa de la Luna. Ponía...

_ Hola, Patri. Quan de temps, eh? Veig que segueixes com sempre. Espero que no t'hagis oblidat de mi perquè me les pagaràs totes juntes, totes i cadascuna de les que em vas fer en el passat... No et diré gran cosa perquè sé que tu ets una noia lllesta, així que deixaré qe ho adivinis tu soleta. Suposo que t'haurà extranyat aquest nou labor, oi? Ja et dic ara que no el veuràs en cap lloc més perquè és una obra meva. L'he batejat com AXR-135 Kennfast. Només et dic que ens veurem aviat... molt aviat..._

_ATT: ...13..._

Cuando la acabó de leer, tenia los ojos llorosos, parecia que tuviera un mar en cada ojo. Se puso la mano en la boca mientras lloraba en silencio y sus lagrimas mojaban el papel sin cesar. Esa letra la conocía, y esa firma también. Patri no dejaba de mirar la carta.

Mientras, la mayoria ya habian acabado de cenar. Miriam decidió saltarse el postre y fue a su habitación, es decir, donde se encontraba Patri. Como que dormian en parejas... En cuando llegó abrió la puerta suavemente, pero no del todo, sólo un poquito...

Miriam: _Patri...? Ets aquí?_

Entonces abrió un poco más la puerta y allí estaba, mirando fijamente la carta y llorando a mares. Miriam entró y cerró la puerta.

Miriam: _Patri, que et passa? -_Dijo preocupada.

Patri: _No ho entenc... no té sentit..._

Miriam se sentó a su lado.- _El què? M'ho pots explicar, ja ho saps. -_Dijo poniendole el brazo por la espalda y medio abrazandola.

Patri: _Tot no té sentit. Ja sé de qui es tracta... _

Miriam: _De debò?!_

Patri: _Bé, m'ho suposo... Però, per què? Per què ell?_

Miriam: _De què el coneixes...?_

Patri se giró hacia a ella con los ojos llorosos.-_ Miriam... és el meu germà..._

En cuanto Miriam oyó eso se le cortó la respiración. No se atrevió a decir ni a preguntar nada, sólo abrió los ojos con cara de fascinación; y no era para menos! Patri volvió a bajar la mirada, mirando de nuevo la carta...

Patri: _N'estic convençuda... per la manera d'actuar, per la discreció... per les indirectes... per la lletra... per la firma... el conec massa bé per equivocar-me..._

Miriam: _Però... si, si és mort, oi? -_Dijo con una voz algo dudosa.

Patri hizo que no con la cabeza.- _Allò us ho vaig dir perquè era com si ho estès, no en sabia res d'ell. I la veritat es que fins i tot va haver un temps en que ho vaig creure. Però, quan ens vam trobar amb aquell labor..._

Miriam: _Com? M'estàs dient que contra qui vas lluitar en l'Arc del Trionf, Plaça Espanya i Plaça Catalunya era el teu germà?!!_

Patri: _Al principi no ho volia creure, però era cert. Era ell, vam estar lluitant entre nosaltres sense donar-nos compte. _

Miriam: _O sigui que ara vol venjar-se perquè el vas enviar a la presò?_

Patri: _No ho crec, o si més no, no només això_. _Aquí posa que és per les coses del passat, tot i que encara no sé a què es refereix... no té sentit perquè sempre ens varem portar molt bé..._

Miriam: _Creus que hi té a veure amb allò del teu pare?_

Patri: _No ho crec, em sembla que això és diferent..._

Miriam: _Doncs llavors com s'enten? _

Patri: _No ho sé, jo tampoc ho entenc..._

Miriam: _I digues, ho sap algú més això del teu germà?_

Patri: _No. Bé, només una persona: el capità._

Miriam no lo creía.- _Com?!! El capità Maldonado?!! _

Patri: _No cridis tant!!_

Miriam: _Ho sento... però, i això?_

Patri: _La veritat és que no m'en recordo de com va anar l'asumpte, però el cas es que ell és l'única persona que ho sap, bueno, a part de tu ara._

Miriam: _No et preocupis, segur que hi trobem alguna explicació i també una solució..._

Pero Patri no se pudo contener más y se echó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga. Miriam no sabia que decirle, pero sólo la abrazaba e intentaba calmarla como podia, pero se imaginaba en su siutación y no se le hacia fácil consolarla...

**(C. 8)**

Sobre las 8:45 de la noche que recivieron una carta. Nadie sabia de donde habia salido ni quién la habia traido. El caso es que esa carta era un desafio del piloto del labor en cuestión. Ponía...

_Aquesta carta és un desafiament per las membres de la secció de Catlabors i de la secció de Patlabors japonesa. Ens veurem a les 10:30 del vespre d'avui en l'Arc del Trionf. Aquest serà el combat definitiu. Us recomano que treieu o protegiu a la gent que viu per la zona de l'Arc del Trionf, el Passeig de Gràcia i la Plaça Catalunya. Aquesta troballa és entre nosaltres, no hi tenen res a fer els inocents._

_ATT: ...13... _

Esa carta la leyó en voz alta el capitán Maldonado para todos y cada uno de ellos. Nuestros amigos japoneses ya se habia acostumbrado a esa lengua, así que entendieron más o menos lo que habia dicho el capitán Maldonado.

Eran sobre las 9:10 de la noche que se reunieron todos. Patri y Miriam hicieron como si nada, aunque no se les hizo nada fácil. Los capitanes Gotoh y Maldonado les pusieron al corriente de que varios coches patrulla saldrian a despejar las calles de Barcelona.

Las dos secciones, después de la reunión, se fueron a perparar para el combate que les esperaba. Los pilotos a por los cascos, los responsables de los vehículos de mando a por las gorras y los conductores de los trailers se limitaron a comprovar el estado de los trailers, ya que era posible que los utilizaran como barricada.

Eran sobre las 9:30 de la noche, un montón de coches patrulla policiales empezaron a recorrer las calles de Barcelona anunciando que esa noche habria combate y que no salieran de sus casas por su seguridad. O al menos que no se acercasen por la zona del Arco del Triunfo, el Paseo de Grácia o Plaza Cataluña. Por suerte, la mayoria de gente catalana tiene bien vista a la policia y obedecieron todos. Las calles estaban deserticas.

Cuando ya eran sobre las 10 de la noche, los Catlabors y los Patlabors salieron de sus instalaciones rumbo al Arco del Triunfo, donde habian "acordado" encontrarse con el AXR-135 Kennfast. Todos estaban preparados para esa lucha tan intensa y dura que les esperaba. Todos sabian que esa noche sería muy larga...

Una vez allí, descargaron a los 4 labors. Patri, Noa, Roc y Otah estaban fuera de la cabina de pilotaje para observar mejor el panorama. Llevaban ya unos 10 minutos esperando en el Arco del Triunfo y a Otah se le empezaba a acabar la paciéncia...

Otah: Pero es que no va a aparecer nunca?!!

Didac: Estaias seguros de que en la carta ponia a las 10:30 en el Arco del Triunfo?

Miriam: Completamente.

Kumagami: No creo que tarde mucho en apararecer.

Shinshi: Pero también cabe la posibilidad de que no aparezca aquí, no?

Roc: No sé, ahora yo ya no sé que pensar de ese tipo.

Patri: Vendrá... -Dijo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados y la cara séria.

Noa: Cómo lo sabes?

Patri: Seguro, si él lo ha dicho seguro que lo cumplirá... -Dijo sin quitar su cara séria.

Noa: Oye, ya sé que no debo meterme donde no me llaman pero es que... en parte me incunbe porque me preocupas. Tu... tu le conoces de algo...?

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada que de repente apareció una sombra a toda velocidad. Los 4 labors se pusieron en guárdia. Entonces apareció delante de ellos, imponente pero atractivo con su bella armadura blanca y brillante a causa de la luz intensa de las farolas.

Otah intentó dar el primer paso, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer algo que el labor empezó a caminar. Otah paró desconcertado. Todos le miraban. El AXR-135 Kennfast estaba de espalda a ellos. Habia dado 4 pasos cuando se paró y giró hacia a ellos.

Patri fue la única que dio un paso hacia adelante. El labor no se movió del sitio. Pero entonces levantó su brazo y lo puso estirado completamente hacia adelante. Movió los dedos de la mano, como si quisiera que fuesen hacia a él.

Roc: Parece que quiere que vayamos.

Iván: _Que ningú dongui una sola passa!_

Gotoh: Ya lo habeis oído! Que nadie se mueva!

Pero Patri no parecia que hubiese oído las órdenes de su capitán. Dio otro paso hacia a el labor, el cuál sólo bajó el brazo.

Iván: _Es pot saber què fas, Patri?!! He donat una órdre i també va per a tu!!!_

Pero ella seguía mirando fíjamente al labor sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba sólo a 5 pasos del labor. Mientras, su capitán y el capitán Gotoh estaban a un lado, apartados de los miembros de las secciones.

Iván: _Si us plau no ho facis.. Patri, no... _-Pensaba en voz alta.

Gotoh: Ocurre algo?

Iván: Es que esto es diferente que en otros casos.

Gotoh: Diferente? Es que a caso es personal?

Iván: Si.

Gotoh: Vaya, así que esto le viene grande.

Iván: Sí, yo soy el único a parte de ella que sabe de que va el tema. Nadie más lo sabe; ni su mejor amiga Miriam ni su nóvio Roc.

Gotoh: Ya entiendo. Un momento, nóvio?

Iván: Bueno, no son nóvios, pero se ve claramente de que uno está por el otro mutuamente.

Gotoh: Ya...

Kumagami: Señor, hay que hacer algo, no podemos estar así todo el tiempo, no cree?

Gotoh: No, mejor que las cosas surgan sólas.

En ese momento el labor se dio la vuelta i giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos.- Vamos...!

Al oír su voz Patri abrió los ojos como 2 naranjas. Noa se dio cuenta y Roc también; por supuesto Otah no. Acto seguido, el AXR-135 Kennfast empezó a correr. Patri no se lo pensó 2 veces que le siguió corriendo.

Noa: Patri!! -Dijo empezando a correr detrás suyo.

Asuma: Eh, Noa!

Iván: _M'ho pensava. Roc, ràpid, segueix-la!!_

Roc: _Vaig!!_

Kumagami: Vamos Otah!

Al final los 4 labors salieron uno tras otro detrás del labor. Detrás de ellos les seguían los vehículos de mando, es decir, Asuma, Miriam, Didac y Kumagami. Los capitanes y los trailers (con sus respectivos conductores) se quedaron allí.

Estubieron un rato persiguiendole hasta que llegaron al Paseo de Grácia, donde les esperaba el AXR-135 Kennfast. Una vez allí, Patri, como que iba la primera, llegó antes que nadie.

_- Vaja, ets ràpida. _

Patri: _A què ve tot això? No en vas tenir prou l'última vegada?!_

- _Ei, que qui va sortir més perjudicada l'última vegada vas ser tu amb l'hombro trencat._

Patri: _O sigui que t'en recordes... em pots dir perquè ho fas això? Què t'he fet jo a tu perquè em facis això?!_

_- De debò ho vols saber? Em vas destroçar la vida. Eres tu, tu i només tu! A mi que em bombin, oi?!!_

Patri: _No! La cosa no va anar així!!_

Pero entones empezaban a llegar Noa, Roc y Otah, así que el AXR-135 Kennfast se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr de nuevo.

Patri: _No, espera!!_

Noa: Patri! Se puede saber que haces?

Patri: Vamos!!

Noa: Qué?!

Pero no le dio tiempo de nada que Patri empezó a correr de nuevo. A Noa y a los demás no les quedó más remedio que empezar a correr también. Después de unos 2 minutos de persecución por el Paseo de Grácia, se encontraron con unos Type-7B2B Brocken, labors militares alemanes. Eran 4 para ser exactos, y no tenian cara de muchos amigos.

El AXR-135 Kennfast pasó entre ellos sin problema, pero en cuando se acercaron los Catlabors y los Patlabors, los 4 labors les cerraron el paso, así que no tuvieron otro remedio que parar a luchar para poder seguir.

2 minutos después...

Roc: Esto no se acaba nunca!

Otah: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Patri: Ya lo tengo! Noa, Otah, id a por el AXR-135 Kennfast, rápido!

Noa: Cómo? Y vosotros qué?

Roc le dio un golpe a uno y lo dejó K.O, ahora sólo quedaban 3.- No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Ya lo has visto.

Noa: Cuidado!

Pero antes de que se diese cuenta ya tenia un Brocken encima.

Patri: Tranquila, a veces es un poco bocazas pero se las sabe arreglar. Vamos, id!

Noa: Estas segura?

Patri le sonrrió.- No te preocupes.

Noa asintió con la cabeza.

Otah: Vamos Izumi!!

Los dos salieron corriendo detrás del AXR-135 Kennfast para intentar de alcanzarlo. Al final Patri y Roc se habian quedado atrás para acabar con los Brocken mientras que Noa y Otah iban a por el AXR-135 Kennfast que ya se habia marchado de el paseo de Grácia. El labor los condujo hasta Plaza Cataluña. Allí el labor se dio la vuelta y se puso en guárdia.

Noa y Otah se pararon en un extremo de la plaza y el AXR-135 Kennfast en el otro. Se respiraba hostilidad y desafiamiento.

Otah: Tengo una idea. Izumi, desplazate lentamente hacia la derecha. Yo daré una voltereta hacia la izquierda, lo que hará que el labor que estaba distraido contigo desvie su atención a mi y entonces tu le disparas, vale?

Noa: El plan no está mal, pero que pasa si no funciona?

Otah: Pues ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Noa: Bueno, espero que de resultado.

Y así lo hicieron. Noa se empezó a mover lentamente hacia la derecha y el labor giró su cabeza hacia ella. En cuando los tres labors formaron un triangulo, Otah hizo la voltereta, lo que hizo girarse de golpe al AXR-135 Kennfast. Ahora estaba de espalda a Noa.

Noa sacó el revolver, no podia fallar. Lo tenia delante y como que era un labor parecido a Alphonse lo tenia fácil para acertar. Noa apretó el gatillo. Dos grandes "BANG!!" resonáron en Plaza Cataluña y los alrededores. El plan habia funcinado y Noa le habia dado de lleno.

Otah: Bien hecho, Izumi! Eh? Pero, cómo es posible?!!

Pero no contaban con un imprevisto. No contaron con que el AXR-135 Kennfast podia estar blindado, que resultó ser así por cierto. El labor se puso paralelo a Otah y le dio un golpe en el abdomen y otro en la cabeza del Ingram. Otah cayó al suelo.

Noa: Otah! Estás bien?!!

Noa disparó 2 disparos más contra el AXR-135 Kennfast; intentó darle en las articulaciones que estaban al descubierto, pero no acertó del todo. El AXR-135 Kennfast se giró y fue a toda prisa contra Noa. Por suerte, Noa lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo que le hizo caer al suelo.

Noa: Bien!

Entonces llegaron Asuma y Kumagami.

Asuma: Noa! Dónde están Patri y Roc?!

Noa: Se han quedado atrás, en el Paseo de Grácia, luchándo contra los Brocken!

Kumagami: Y Otah?!

Noa: Creo que ha caído por esos escombros de ahí!

Asuma: Noa cuidado!!

Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar que ya recivió un golpe en la esplada. Alphonse cayó al suelo de cara. El AXR-135 Kennfast estaba de pie al lado de Alphonse, esperando a que este se levantara.

Asuma: Cuiadado Noa! Esta a tus tres!

El AXR-135 Kennfast le iba a dar un golpe desde arriba cuando Noa hizo girar a su Ingram sobre si mismo, apoyándose sobre sus brazos y haciendole dar así una patada giratoria. Le dio en la parte trasera de las articulaciones de als rodillas, lo que hizo caer al AXR-135 Kennfast también. Noa se levantó rápido.

Asuma: Bien hecho, Noa!!

Kumagami: Aprovecha ahora para acabar con él!

Asuma: Si! Utiliza la porra eléctrica!!

Noa: Voy!

Noa sacó la porra y la empuñó para rematarlo con un golpe en picado, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente, el AXR-135 Kennfast levantó sus piernas e hizo dar la voltereta a Alphonse, pasándolo así por encima suyo. El Ingram iba directo a donde se encontraban Asuma y Kumagami.

Los dos se paresuraron a meterse de nuevo en los vehículos de mando y echaron marcha atrás. Por suerte no quedaron debajo de Alphonse, aunque les fue de poco. Noa cayó de espaldas. El AXR-135 Kennfast se levantó de nuevo. Lo mismo hizo Noa, aunque tardó un poco más.

Noa: Asuma, Kumagami, quiero que hagais una cosa.

Asuma: Dinos.

Noa: Salid de aquí e id a buscar a los capitanes para que informen de esto a los americanos y a los rusos.

Kumagami: Pero eso no lo podemos hacer. No ves que no podemos dejaros a ti y a Otah aquí?

Asuma: Bueno, más bien lo que queda de él. Pero Noa, Kumagami tiene razón!

Noa: Me da lo mismo! Salid de aquí ya!! -Dijo empezando a correr hacia el labor.

Asuma: Noa pero qué haces?!! -Dijo dando dos pasos.

Kumagami: No! -Dijo agarrando a Asuma.- Vamonos.

Asuma no entendia nada.- Pero cómo que nos vamos? Pero si tu misma has dicho que...

Kumagami: Noa nos ha pedido que nos vayamos porque no quiere que corramos ningún peligro!

Asuma: Pero quien está corriendo peligro de verdad es ella!

Kumagami: Ella está proteguida por la coraza del labor! No quiere que nos qudemos aquí porque ya ha visto lo que le ha pasado a Otah y los destrozos que han hecho en menos de 5 minutos.

Asuma giró la cabeza hacia Noa, la cuál estaba en un duelo de fuerza y resisténcia contra el AXR-135 Kennfast.

Asuma: Pero yo... yo no quiero que...

Kumagami lo estiró hacia a ella y lo agarró de los hombros.- Pero es que no te das cuenta?!! Le importas demasiado para que arriesgues tu vida estando aquí abajo dándole órdenes!! Prefiere arreglárselas sola antes que ponernos en peligro!! Y yo no tengo a quien dirgir porque Otah ya ha quedado fuera de combate pero no le pasará nada porque está dentro de su labor!! Lo has entendido ya?!!!

Asuma no se atrevió ni a contestar, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Kumagami: Pues vamonos a buscar a Hiromi, Shinshi, Jordi y Arnau! -Dijo empujando a Asuma dentro de su vehículo de mando.

Los dos se fueron con los vehículos de mando atravesando el Paseo de Grácia a toda velocidad. En cuando Noa se dio cuenta de que ellos ya se habian ido empujó al AXR-135 Kennfast y los cayeron al suelo, formando un gran estruendo. Todo el rato iban igual, dándose golpes sin parar.

**(C. 9)**

Mientras, en mitad del Paseo de Grácia, Patri y Roc seguían luchando contra los 4 Brocken. Junto con ellos habia Miriam y Didac dándoles instrucciones. Cuando por fin habian acabado con los Brocken emepzaron a correr hacia donde se habian ido el AXR-135 Kennfast, Noa y Otah tan rápido como podian sus labors.

Bueno, volvamos a Noa, la cuál estaba más muerta que viva. Otah seguía inconsciente así que no la podia ayudar. Aun así, Noa siguío luchando contra ese monstruo. Las cosas estaban al rojo vivo. Parecia todo perdido. Noa ya no aguantaba más. Lo vió venir y se curbió como pudo, pero aun así, del golpe que le dio se fue metros hacia atrás.

Noa quedó muy aturdida por el golpe y los que ya llevaba. Con la vista borrosa y medio aturdida vió una sombra acercarse rapidamente hacia a ella en la pantalla de Alphonse. Su única reacción fue cubrirse y cerrar los ojos porque sabía que ese golpe era el definitivo.

Pero en cuanto lo tenia encima, Noa oyó un gran "PAM!!!" delante suyo. En cuanto abrió los ojos vió la pierna de otro labor, un labor blanco; un labor parecido a Alphonse. ERA COSMOS! ! ! ERA El AVP-1315 CAT DE PATRI! ! ! Estaba salvada gracias a la embestida de Cosmos. Entonces recobró las feurzas perdidas y se levantó. Roc le ayudó a levantarse con Wylie...

Roc: Noa! Estás bien?! -Gritó preocupado.

Noa: Si, estoy bien! Acabemos con él!

Roc se quedó más tranquilo.- Por supuesto!

Patri estaba cubriendolos a los dos por si al caso el AXR-135 Kennfast se le ocurría hacer algo contra ellos. Los dos se pusieron en guárdia junto a Patri. El AXR-135 Kennfast hizo lo mimso. Aquello estaba a 100!!

Se respiraba hostilidad. Los 4 labors no paraban de mirarse mutuamente. Pero esa hostilidad se rompió cuando Roc decidió empezar a correr hacia el AXR-135 Kennfast. Patri, en verlo, empezó a correr para impedirselo por que esperaba el momento justo para atacar al piloto, pero de nada sirvió.

Cuando Roc le quiso dar un puñetazo el labor lo esquivó sin problema alguno y lo remató dandole un golpe en la espalda. Wylie cayó al suelo. El AXR-135 Kennfast levantó su brazo para asestarle el golpe final a Roc cuando Cosmos le cogió el brazo justo antes de que el labor lo bajara.

Los dos labors entraron en una prueva de fuerza. El AXR-135 Kennfast tiraba hacia abajo mientras que Cosmos hacia arriba. Todo dependia de la resistencia del labor. Mientras, Noa retiraba a Wylie (con la carcasa de la espalda rota) para dejar paso a Patri.

En cuanto tuvo pista libre, Cosmos dejó de hacer fuerza al instante, lo que hizo que la fuerza del otro labor se autodañara y cayera en picado hacia abajo, pero sin caer al suelo. Pero Cosmos fue rápido y lo empujó, haciendo caer del todo al AXR-135 Kennfast.

En cuanto el labor se levantó, él y Patri empezaron a pelear de verdad mientras que Noa y Roc miraban el espectáculo impotentes ya que Patri no les permitió intervenir de ningún modo, así que sólo podian mirar, aunque se morian de ganas de pelear contra ese bastardo.

Estuvieron dándose golpes por aquí y por allá hasta que los labors empezaron a estar dañados de verdad. Al final, después de ese estruendo de golpes, los dos labors pararon, pero sin deja de mirarse hostilmente.

Noa: Si siguen así esto no acabará nunca.

Roc: Hay que hacer algo.

Noa: Pero el qué?

Roc: No lo sé, pero hay que intervenir, si no puede que Cosmos no resista la poténcia del AXR-135 Kennfast, aunque los dos estan muy igualados.

Después de un corto silencio, Patri decidió hablar...

Patri: _Per què ho fas, això? Diguès! Per què?!_

Pero el piloto no respondia. Noa no entendia nada porque no sabia quien era el piloto del AXR-135 Kennfast, aunque Roc se imaginaba que Patri y él se conocian personalmente de antes, muy personalmente. Y no se equivocaba en absoltuo...

Patri: _Alguna raó tindrás, no? Alguna cosa t'impulsa a fer tot això, no?_

Marc: _Tu no entens res!_

Patri: _El què no entenc?_

Marc: _Res! A més tu i jo ja no tenim res a veure! _-Dijo atacándola.

Patri se defendió rápidamente.- _Doncs t'equivoques! Tu i jo hi tenim molt a veure, Marc!!_

Marc: _Ostres, t'en recordes del meu nom i tot, això em conmou de tot cor! -_Dijo mientras volvia a atacar.

Patri se defendió nuevamente.- _Sí, Marc! M'en recordu de tu! I vull parlar amb tu! -_Dijo parando.

Marc_: Parlar? Voldrás dir arrestar-me o matar-me! _-Dijo parando también.

Patri: _No! _

Marc: _Au, vinga! No et facis la mosqueta morta ara!_

Patri: _No em faig res, jo! Aquesta no és manera d'acabar les coses, Marc!! _

Marc: _Per mi les coses van acabar ja fa temps! -_Dijo empezando a correr hacia ella.

Patri: _Vols fer el favor d'entrar en raó i escoltar-me d'una vegada?!! -_Dijo siendo esta vez quien atacaba.

En verla venir, Marc paró en seco, pero aun así se llevó un buen placaje y a Cosmos encima. Cosmos lo cogió por la cabina de pilotaje y empezó a tirar para romprerla y así finalizar el combate de una vez. Pero el AXR-135 Kennfast le dio un puñetazo en la cara del labor que sacó a Patri de encima suyo.

Roc: _Patri! Es pot saber què fas?! _

Noa: Ha intentado sacar la cabina de pilotaje del labor. -Dijo alucinando. -Pero por qué no ha acabado con él ahora que tenia la oportunidad?

Roc: Por qué no quiere hacerle daño... -Se aclaró a él mismo.

Noa: Cómo? Ya sé que tampoco se trata de ir a matar pero algo de daño tambien se tendrá que hacer el contrincante, no?

Roc: Este es un caso especial... Patri no quiere dañar al piloto porque le conoce.

En ese momento Noa se acordó de que cuando le preguntó si le conocia, Patri no respondió y se fue corriendo detrás del AXR-135 Kennfast.

Noa: Me lo suponia...

Roc se giró hacia a ella.- Cómo que te lo suponias?

Noa: Piensalo. Cuando le pregunté antes si le conocia no me contestó y se fue a por él.

Roc: Ya, bueno... la verdad es que no sé quién es, pero... -Entonces se giró hacia a Patri.- Pero tiene que ser alguien muy importante para ella...

Noa le miró a él y lugo a Patri. Noa tenia una corazonada sobre lo que ocurria, pero también tenia sus dudas.

Patri: _No em diverteix repertir-te això!! Baixa del labor ara mateix!!!_

Marc: _Des de quan ets tu la que em dona ordres?!_

Patri: _Des de que vas perdre el cap!!_

Y acto seguido Patri le endiñó un puñetazo en toda la cara. Marc se fue al suelo bocabajo. No se movia, parecia que se rindiera, pero aun así Patri no se fiaba. Se acercó un poco para confirmar que se rendia, aunque le parecía que no iba a ser así.

Se acercó hasta ponerse cerca de él, no a su lado, pero muy cerca. Patri subió a la superfície para comprovarlo ella misma, con sus propios ojos...

Noa: Parece que está abatido, no?

Roc: Sí, pero no te fies, podria ser una trampa. _Patri, això també va per tu! -_Le dijo por el transmisor.

Patri: _Ja ho sé, tranquil, no m'agafarà per sorpresa..._

Patri iba a asegurarse de que ya no se levantaria más, pero cuando intentó inclinarse para ver mejor el labor este se dio la vuelta con una pistola en la mano con la que disparó a Patri, bueno, a Cosmos.

Todo eso pasó en 1 solo segundo. Pero aun así Patri consiguió esquivar esa bala, aunque le fue de poco, de muy poco. A Roc y Noa casi les da un infarto. Patri se metió de nuevo en la cabina de pilotaje. Justo después el AXR-135 Kennfast dio un giro sobre si mismo apoyandose con sus brazos.

Eso Patri ya no lo vió venir. Le dio justo en las articulaciones de las rodillas, lo que hizo que Cosmos cayera deriecto al suelo de rodillas. Marc lo remató dándole un golpe con estilo en la espalda, haciendo caer a Cosmso de morros contra el suelo.

Roc: NO! ! !

Noa: PATRI! ! ! !

El labor cayó bocabajo, dando contra el suelo con la cabina de pilotaje. Patri acababa de recivir un golpe tremendo.

Roc: Ya estoy harto!!!

Wylie empezó a correr hacia a él. Estaba completamente fuera de si. El AXR-135 Kennfast también empezó a correr hacia Roc. Los dos iban a gran velocidad, así que si chocaban, la colisión podia ser fatal. Aun sabiendo eso, Roc y Marc no aflojaban ni un pelo.

Mientras corria, Wylie retiró su brazo hacia atrás para darle un puñetazo al AXR-135 Kennfast, aunque este hizo lo mismo. Los dos labors se dieron a la vez. Roc le dio en un hombro mientras que Marc le dio cerca de la cabeza.

Wylie acabó apoyado en su pierna y el AXR-135 Kennfast de pie, aunque habia recivido un buen golpe en el hombro. Estaba de espaldas a Roc. Noa, de mientras, se fue con Patri, o sea con Cosmos, el cuál ya se habia levantado. Noa y Patri estaban fuera de la cabina de pilotaje, así podian ver mejor el terreno (en aquel momento)...

Noa: Estás bien?!

Patri: Sí... tranquila... -Dijo algo dolorida.

Noa: Que suerte... -Dijo dando un gran suspiro de tranquilidad.

Las dos se giraron y vieron a Marc girarse hacia Roc, el cuál seguia igual. Marc levantó sus brazos, y del brazo izquierdo se sacó como un tipo de porra o palo electrificado. Bajó su brazo izquierdo y levantó del todo el derecho. Iba a acabar con Wylie! Le iba a asestar el golpe final! Habia que detenerle fuese como fuese.

Noa: Hay que hacer algo, Patri! Como le dé con esa porra y con esa potencia lo va a matar!!

Patri no podia permitirlo de ningún modo, así que no se le ocurrió nada más que recurrir a la psicología...

Patri: MARCO!!!

En cuanto Marc oyó eso, paró el labor de inmediato. Se quedó a 1 metro de Wylie, y eso para un labor equivale a 2 milimetros en tamaño humano (sin exagerar). Roc, en ver que seguía de una sola pieza, tomó aire y lo soltó aliviado.

El AXR-135 Kennfast se incorporó y se giró hacia Patri, la cuál estaba con Noa.

Marc: _Què has dit...? -_Dijo saliendo de la cabina, pero como que llevaba un casco cubierto no se le veía la cara.

Patri: _Marco..._

Marc dio un par de pasos hacia a Patri.- _Com pot ser... com pots.. com t'en pots enrecordar...? -_Decia desconcertado, aun que algo emocionado.

Patri dio dos pasos también hacia a él.- _I tu com t'he n'has pogut oblidar? _

Marc: _Com? Jo no m'he n'he oblidat d'això..._

Patri: _Doncs no ho sembla, Marc. Actues així i encara no sé el per què... Mira al teu voltant... què hi veus?_

Marc estaba desorientado, emocionado e incluso diria asustado...- _Edificis... labors... escobrialles..._

Patri dio otro paso más hacia a él.- _No Marc, no parlu de lo físic... aquí hi han moltes més coses... _

Marc: _Però jo... jo ja fa temps que... -A _Marc se le cruzaban las palabras.- _Jo creia que aquesta era l'única sortida que em quedaba..._

Patri: _Doncs obre els ulls, Marc! Hi han un munt d'opcions per triar... _

Los dos labors estaban casi cara a cara.

Marc: _Però... jo no... no tenia elecció... -_Decia casi llorando.

Patri: _Sempre... hi ha... elecció..._

Cuando Marc oyó esa frase, se quedó casi sin aliento, sin palabras, sin nada que hacer o decir al respecto. Esa frase era la que siempre le decia a Patri , era la que siempre le decia a su hermana pequeña en el pasado...

**(C. 10)**

Entonces llegó cierta persona no invitada a la función. Llegó un AL-97 Atlas, un labor equipado con armas militares. Realmente nadie sabia nada ni tampoco de donde habia salido, menos Marc...

- Vaya, vaya, parece que llego justo a tiempo para evitar el peor error de mi vida, eh? -Decia riendose un poco.

Patri: Quién eres tu?

- Yo? Vaya, así que no tienes ni la más remota idea de quien soy, no? Pero en cambio conoces a mi hijo... -Dijo riendo de nuevo.

Eso le chocó mucho a Patri, no entendia nada. Su hijo? Cómo que su hijo? Tal vez se referiese a Marc? Pero no podia ser, ella y Marc son hermanos y es totalmente imposible de que ese hombre fuese su padre...

Patri: Cómo, cómo que tu hijo? Marc es mi hermano!!

En cuanto lo dijo en voz alta todos se quedaron alucinando en colores. Incluso Roc se sorprendió por que eso significa que el tipo contra quien se enfrentaron hace tiempo era Marc, era el hermano de Patri!

- Jejeje... tienes razón. Él es tu hermano, y yo tu padre...

Patri: Tu no eres mi padre!! -Dijo abalanzánose hacia él.

Cosmos dio un gran arranque contra el AL-97 Atlas, el cuál lo esquivó rápidamente y envió a Patri al suelo. Cosmos recivió otro golpe más, pero esta vez no por parte de su hermano. Patri se elvantó rápido, pero no atacó...

- Claro que lo soy. Por que si no cómo se entiende? -Decia riendose.

Patri no sabia que decir, pero ella sabia que era totalmente imposible...- Eso... eso es falso...

- A sí? Y por qué?

Patri empezó a derramar lágrimas.- Pues porque... porque él ya no está aquí... él está muerto...

En ese momento se hizo un gran silencio en el campo de batalla. Pero como no, siempre tiene que dar la nota ese tipo que dice ser el "padre" de Marc...

- Muerto? A claro, te refieres a ese impostor... si, si, se hizo pasar por mi...

Al oír eso, Patri levantó la cabeza y le miró con fúria. El tipo se estremeció un poco al ver su mirada mortal. Pero en eso que Patri empieza a correr hacia él de nuevo, y esta vez no parecía que fuese a fallar...

Patri: Cómo te atreves?!!!

Patri saltó encima del AL-97 Atlas y lo tiró al suelo. Nadie hizo nada, ni Roc, ni Noa ni tampoco Marc...

- Vaya, eres más dificil de convencer que tu hermano, eh...? -Dijo en voz baja.

Algo le decia a Patri que ese hombre sabia algo sobre lo que le sucedió a sus padres.- Tu sabes más sobre mi padre, no? -Dijo también en voz baja.

- Jejeje... esta bien, lo acepto. No soy tu padre, pero si el de Marc. Le he estado criando desde que me lo encontré en el bosque, así que él cree que soy su padre.

Patri: Pero eso fue hace 10 años, cuando él tenia 13 años. Deveria acordarse de todo y de todos...

- Pero no por que le dí unas hierbas del olvido muy potentes.

Patri: Cómo?!!

- Si, pero alguna vez a parecido acordarse y necesitaba que lo olvidara de nuevo así que le insterté un dispositivo en el cuello para controlarle por completo, así me aseguro de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir...- Decia con una sonrisa en la cara.

Patri: Maldito... entonces sabras que mis padres no muriéron de forma natural, certo?

- Por supuesto que sí...

Y entonces le dio un gran puñetazo que la envió a la otra punta de la plaza. El AL-97 Atlas se levantó. El "padre" impostor tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara. Noa y Roc fueron rápido a ayudar a Patri.

- Cómo quieres que no lo sepa si les maté yo mismo?!!!

Al oír eso Patri se quedó sin respiración, con los ojos a mares y una ira que subia y subia cada vez más...

Noa le puso el brazo en el hombro de Cosmos.- Patri..? -Dijo asustada a más no poder.

Roc: Sueltale el hombro, Noa... -Dijo en voz baja.

Noa: Pero...

Roc: Si aprecias tu vida hazlo...

Noa obedeció asustada y desconcertada a la vez. Patri estaba con la cabeza baja, temblorosa, y no de miedo precisamente.

Miriam: Asuma, Kumagami, rápido! Coge el coche de mando y larguemonos de aquí si no queremos morir!!

Asuma y Kumagami no lo entendian, pero decidieron hacerle caso.

Didac: Rápido! Allí parece haber un sitio seguro y lejos del campo de batalla! Vamos!!

Los 4 se fueron corriendo con los coches de mando. Patri intentaba contenerse, aunque le resultaba muy difícil ya que sus manos no paraban de temblar.

Kumagami: Pero por qué tenemos que ponernos a cubierto?

Miriam: Cuando a Patri le tiembla la mano, eso significa que está concentrando toda su ira en ese punto. No es que lo haga voluntariamente, es una reacción automática de su cuerpo. Cuando se vuelve más peligrosa es cuando le tiembla la cabeza, e incluso a veces el cuerpo entero.

Asuma: En serio? -Dijo alucinando.

Didac: Sí. En parte eso es una ventaja dado que nos avisa de cuando hay que dejarla estar.

Kumagami: Pero es una espécie de enfermedad o algo?

Miriam: No, que va. Pero si que es cierto que cuando se le cruzan los cables puede llegar casi a matar a su mejor amigo.

Didac: Yo les denomino como ataques de ràbia, aunque de momento nadie ha resultado herido.

Kumagami: Pues creo que ahora sí que alguien acabará herido...

Patri estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero de la fúria e ira acumulada...

Patri: Así que... fuiste tu.. tu... tu fiuste quien lo hizo... acabas de cometer un tremendo error, amigo... un tremendo y terrible error... -Decia entre risas y lágrimas.

El tipo estaba asutado del todo pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada que Patri empezó a correr con Cosmos a toda velocidad. No le dio tiempo ni de apartarse ni tampoco de defenderse. Recivió tal leñazo que se cargó un edificio que estaba a buena distáncia.

Cosmos siguió corriendo hacia él y lo acabó de empotrar contra el edificio. Por suerte, desalojaron los edificios del sector y nadie resultó herido. El AL-97 Atlas se apartó a tiempo, pero Patri hizo una maniobra execelente con Cosmos y consiguió parar en seco, dándole así otro golpe más. El AL-97 Atlas cayó al suelo y de la poténcia y velocidad incluso se fue arrastrando por este dejando una gran marca en el suelo del impacto.

Patri chutó el cuerpo del labor, el cual se fue rodando a la otra punta. Aquello ya no parecia un labor. Al final, el Al-97 Atlas acabó boca arriba hecho papilla. Incluso Patri sudaba de cansancio, entre otras cosas. Patri fue corriendo hacia el labor y lo cogió del cuello (al labor) y lo elevó del suelo.

Miriam: _D'això, Patri... -_Le dijo MUY miedosamente por el transmisor.- No creus que...

Pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más que patri lo cogió del brazo e hizo de él una cuerda vaquera. Lo soltó de tal fuerza, que le rompió un trozo de carcasa al brazo blindado. Le arrancó un trozo de carcasa blindada a un labor militar!!

Miriam no se lo creía, pero decidió no decirle nada más. Se habia cargado el brazo de un labor militar! Aun se hacia cruces de que Cosmos, después de los combates contra los Brocken y el labor de Marc, pudiera moverse, y más aun de lo que acababa de hacer sin romper ni un solo dedo del AVP-1315 CAT!!

El AL-97 Atlas salió despedido metros adelante. Se fue rodando unos pocos metros más, pero esta vez, Patri no volvió a por él, se quedó en el sitio. Tal vez hubiese recapacitado ya? Eso era lo que Miriam pensaba, cosa que no era así (del todo)...

En ver que el labor ya no se movia, se hizo un gran silencio. Marc estaba inmobil, Noa y Roc ni se atrevian a acercarse y Miriam y los demás preferian no meterse ni un pelo en la pelea. Entonces Cosmos soltó el trozo de la carcasa del otro labor. Del golpe contra el suelo de la carcasa todos se asustaron porque pensaban que empezaba otra vez a machacarle.

Patri se acercó a él lentamente, paso a paso. El tipo de dentro no se sabia ni siquiera si aun seguía vivo. Su labor estaba boca arriba de nuevo, abollado por mil partes y gracias a que era un labor militar aun "casi" entero.

Patri estaba delante de él. Se puso a su lado y le miró fijamente. Patri salió de la cabina del piloto y le miró con sus propios ojos, unos ojos llenos de rábia y sobre todo tristeza. Esos ojos verdes brillantes no paraban de llorar...

Patri: Cómo pudiste... cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa...? A caso mis padres... te hizieron algo? Porque no lo creo... -Dijo sacando el revolver de la pierna de su labor.

Como que la cabina de pilotaje del AL-97 Atlas no es cubierta se le podia ver perfectamente, a parte de que estaba rota y por lo tanto se podian oír sin los altavoces de los labors. El hombre aun seguía vivo (increíble, no?). Antes de que Patri dijiese eso él abrió los ojos, y la vió sacar el revolver plateado de la pierna de Cosmos. Pero estaba tan dolido que ni siquiera se pudo mover...

- Lo... lo necesitaba... para... para mi plan... -Dijo con dificultad.

Patri se rió.- Tu plan? A caso se necesitan dos vida para satisfacer un plan?!! -Dijo gritando y llorando.

Fue entonces cuando todos se empezaron a enterar del asunto y a ligar cabos sueltos. Roc tragó saliva, Didac tenia el ceño fruncio y la cara séria, y Noa y Miriam tenian hasta alguna lágrima en los ojos. Marc no sabia cómo reaccionar ante tal situación...

- Yo... lo siento... ahora... ahora me doy cuenta... de... de que te hice cosas... cosas terribles... - Hizo un pequeño silencio.- Te pido perdón por lo que pasó hace ya tiempo... me refiero a lo de tu hombro...

Patri: Fuiste tu...? -Decia desconcertada.

- Sí... al principio Marc queria ir... pero sabia que aquello acabaria mal... las dos primeras veces si que... si que fue Marc... pero la ultima... no... perdoname por eso... te lo suplico...

Patri: Un poco tarde para pedir disculpas, no crees? -Dijo aun con lágrimas en la cara.

- No te pido que me perdones por... por lo de tus padres... pero sinceramente te pido disculpas por lo de tu hombro...

Patri: Y a caso crees que eso cambiará algo?!

- Yo... lo siento, pero... necesitaba a Marc... para ayudar a mi hija... estaba enferma y necesitaba a alguien fuerte... alguien que me ayudase... sé que lo que le hice hacer a tu hermano... se que no estubo bien...

Entonces Marc se atrevió a acercarse a Patri, la cual seguía apuntandole con el revolver, aun que sin dejar de llorar. También se añadieron Roc y Noa, aunque tardaron más en llegar...

- Yo... necesitaba a Marc cada vez más... funcionaba el metodo que elegí... aun que estubiera mal... pero él me preguntaba... me preguntaba por sus padres... y también... por ti...

Marc: Me... me estubiste utilizando?

- No... yo te quiero... he pasado tanto tiempo contigo... para mi ahora eres como un hijo... pero necesitaba... necesitaba que te quitases a tus padres de la memoria... y también a... a tu hermana menor...

Marc: Y por eso me dijiste todas esas mentiras?! Te aprovechaste de mi durante todos esos años?!!

- Por favor... perdoname... al principo sólo te queria una temporada... pero... después de fui cogiendo cariño... al final te traté como a mi propio... mi propio hijo, Marc... pero en parte te fui cogiendo más... más cariño por que mi hija murió... pensaba que en cuando se recuperara... pensaba que ya te podria devolver con tu familia... pero... en cuanto murió, me quedé solo... llevaba tanto tiempo contigo que no tuve valor para... para dejarte ir.. así que no tuve más remedio que matar a tus verdaderos padres para... para así poder quedarme... quedarme contigo...

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar eso. Noa se atrevió a acecarse más a Patri...

Patri: Pero... - Dijo para si misma en voz baja.

Noa: Patri... -Dijo poniendo la mano de Alphonse en el hombro de Cosmos.

- No te pido que me perdondes... ni a mi ni a mi vida... haz lo que tengas que hacer... pero.. sólo te pido... que lo entiendas... por favor... es lo único que te pido...

El hombre sabia lo que iba a pasar, por que Patri tenia razón. Así que sólo cerró los ojos y esperó. Patri volvió a llorar pero esta vez en su interior. Ese hombre era el asesino que habia buscado durante mucho tiempo, tenia que matarle. Pero, por otra parte, estaba acabado. No es que tuviese toda la razón por que lo que hizo estubo mal, pero... esta historia llegó al corazón de Patri...

Marc se puso al lado de Patri.- _Patri_... _fes el que tinguis que fer... ara sé la veritat i et demano perdó per tot això. Ja no tinc el dispositiu al meu cos i tinc les coses clares, ara fes el que tinguis que fer... ara et toca a tu escollir ja que sempre hi ha elecció..._

Al oír esa última parte, Patri miró a su hermano nostálgicamente. Después volvió a mirar al "padrastro" de Marc. Patri le volvió a apuntar con el revolver. Noa intentó hacer algo, pero algo en su interior la hizo parar. A Roc le pasó igual. Marc sólo dejó hacer a Patri lo que creyese conveniente para su "padrastro"...

Pero en ese momento Patri hizo algo que sorprendió a todos. Descargó el revolver y se lo guardó de nuevo en la pierna de Cosmos. Se agachó a la altura del AL-97 Atlas atrotinado que estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba y se acercó al tipo, que abrió los ojos en ver que seguía con vida.

Patri: Te perdono... -Dijo llorando y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Al oír eso todos se miraron con cara de fascinación. Todos estaban desconcertados. Sólo Marc, Patri y ese tipo sabian del todo de qué iba el asunto.

Después de oír esas dos palabras, el hombre le sonrió.- Gracias... pero... ahora que te he conocido en persona... ahora que ha pasado todo esto... me siento fatal... no merezco seguir viviendo...

Roc: Tranquilo, le llevaremos a un hospital y luego a un centro de recuperación. Allí le atendrán y...

- No, hijo, no... -Dijo cortando la frase de Roc.- Yo ya no valgo para nada... a parte de que tu amiga me a dejado bien...

Todos sonrieron un poco.

Noa: Pero señor, puede que haya hecho cosas malas pero, no se merece todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad?

El hombre rió.- No... hay cosas irremediables en este mundo. Yo ya no... no me merezco nada... me alegro de haberos conocido... sobre todo a vosotros dos, Patri y Marc. Pero... adiós...

Eso les chocó mucho a todos, sobre todo a Patri.

Patri: Cómo que adiós?

- Alejaos si quereis vivir...

De repente se oyó un "bib, bib" cada vez más seguido. ERA UNA BOMBA!! La primera en darse cuenta fue Noa, y como que estaba lejos y al primero que vió despistado fue Roc se lanzó con él al suelo.

Marc, al mismo tiempo corrió hacia Patri, la cual se levantaba rápidamente. Pero no dio tiempo de nada más que el AL-97 Atlas explotó, destrozando así las piernas de Cosmos y dañando las articulaciones del AXR-135 Kennfast de Marc.

Los monitores de las piernas de Cosmos explotaron, lanzando así un montón de cristales y electrocutando la cabina del piloto. Lo peor era que Patri estaba allí dentro. El pobre Marc le pasó casi lo mismo, pero en menor grado. Como que tuvo que coger a Patri en medio de la explosión los monitores de los brazos explotaron, pero no se electrocutó.

Noa y Roc, como que también estaban muy cerca, la onda expansiva también les llegó a ellos. Pero lo que no se esperaban Noa y Roc era a Cosmos y al AXR-135 Kennfast salir despedidos hacia ellos.

Los 4 labors salieron disparados metros atrás. Miriam, Didac, Asuma y Kumagami estaban lejos, pero aun así también les llegó el aire de la onda expansiva. No fue nada, pero el susto se lo llevaron igual.

El AL-97 Atlas quedó completamente destruido, el tipo que iba dentro posiblemente desintegrado a causa de esta terrible explosión y nuestros amigos heridos de gravedad. Aquello habia tenido un final realmente catastrófico.

Kumagami: No!!

Miriam: PATRI!!!!

Asuma: NOA!!!

Didac: _Roc, estàs bé?!!! Contesta'm, noi!! -_Dijo por el transmisor preocupado.

Pero nadie contestó...

**(C. 11)**

Miriam, Didac, Asuma y Kumagami empezaron a correr hacia los vehículos de mando. Se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban Patri y Marc. A causa del impacto, todos los labors habian quedado inutilizables por completo.

Cuando ya llegaban allí, vieron salir a Marc salir arrastras del labor. Marc consiguió salir por completo mientras que los demás llegaban. Tenia heridas y cortes a causa de los monitores explosionados de su labor. Se puso de pie como pudo y miró a su alrededor. Luego se giró rápidamente hacia Cosmos, el cuál seguía tumbado raramente en el suelo. Marc se apresuró y fue hacia él como pudo.

Entonces llegaron por fin donde se encontraba la colisión, explosión o como querais llamar a ese gran desastre...

Miriam: Estás bien? -Dijo ayudandole a mantenerlo en pie.

Marc: Sí... no te preocupes... -Dijo más muerto que vivo.

Kumagami: Mejor que vayas a un hospital... no tienes muy buen aspecto.

Marc se rió un poco.- Ya... pero esto no es nada...

Didac: No es por nada, pero hace falta que te recuerde que estás sangrando por 15 sitios diferentes? -Dijo algo sarcástico.

Marc sonrió.- Bueno... pero ahora quien me preocupa... es mi hermana... agh... -Dijo poniendose la mano en el costado.

Kumagami le cogió.- Anda, ven y descansa.

Mientras, Asuma se fue corriendo hacia Alphonse...

Asuma: Noa! Estás bien?! Contesta, por favor!

Noa derramaba algo de sangre por el brazo, a parte del labio cortado.- Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes...

Asuma suspiró tranquilo.- Me alegro...

Noa: Menuda explosión...

Asuma: Ya ves... -Dijo tranquilo del todo.

Noa, como que no podia salir por el pecho del Ingram, lo intentó por la escotilla. Tenia el brazo roto así que no tenia completa mobilidad. Asuma subió hasta la escotilla para ayudar a Noa a salir.

Noa: Espera, no tires Asuma!

Asuma: Qué pasa?

Noa: Me duele el brazo.

Asuma casi le da algo.- Cómo no te va a doler si estas sanrgando!! Posiblemente esté roto. Qué béstia, habermelo dicho antes!! -Dijo acercandose a Noa.

Asuma cogió a Noa en brazos y la sacó como pudo de allí. El bajar le ayudó Didac. Dejaron a Noa en el suelo y efectivamente, tenia el brazo roto. Asuma la acompañó hasta el vehículo de mando para que descansara con Marc. Acto seguido, Asuma llamó a una abuláncia y avisar a los capitanes.

Mientras, Roc pudo salir por su propio pie. No tenia gran cosa, aunque como los demás estaba dolorido. Se acercó a Miriam, la cual estaba al lado de Cosmos.

Roc: _I la Patri? Com està?!_

Miriam: _No ho sé, Roc. Está massa destrossat per entrar-hi pel pit, i per l'escotilla haurem de pujar pel cos d'en Cosmos, i rellisca molt._

Roc: _Però com que està destrossat té trossos trencats, a lo millor m'hi puc enfilar entre els desgarrs de l'estructura. _-Dijo acercandose al labor.

Y acto seguido empezó a escalar a Cosmos. Miriam le dijo que tuviese cuidado, aunque conociendo a Roc ya se sabe. Logró llegar hasta arriba y abrir la escotilla. Allí vió a Patri, ensangrentada y medio inconsciente.

Roc: _Patri... _-Dijo mirandola con los ojos brillantes.

Roc entró dentro de Comos, puesto que estaba "destruido" por dentro habia suficiente espacio para que cabieran los dos.

Roc: _Déu meu... Patri, estàs sagnant! _

Patri: _Huh...? Roc... ets... ets tu...? -_Dijo casi sin voz y muy aturdida.

Roc: _Sí, tranquila. Ja ha passat tot. Espera, et treure això... _-Dijo poniendose a su lado con cuidado.

Roc le sacó con cuidado el protector. No le costó mucho puesto que estaba medio destrozado también. Patri tenia un buen golpe en la cabeza, el cuerpo lleno de cortes e incluso cristales a causa de los monitores explotados. Patri estaba más muerta que viva, pero su corazón aun latia...

Roc: _Però com... com has pogut fer tal cosa? Tens el cos ple de vidres per imprudent... -_Dijo con los ojos brillantes y algo llorosos.

Patri: _Què hi farem... sóc... sóc així... -_Dijo en broma.

Roc hizo una pequeña sonrisa.- _Doncs no, Patri... ja és la segona vegda... i jo no vull... no vull... -_Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Patri se giró como pudo hacia Roc.- _No... no vols què...?_

Roc levantó la cabeza derramando alguna que otra lágrima.- _No vull perdre't... així no... ets massa... massa important per mi..._

Patri levantó su brazo como pudo y acarició a Roc con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.- _Roc... no moriré... he de fer... he de fer una cosa abans d'anar-me'n a l'atlre barri, saps...? -_Dijo con dificultad a causa del dolor.

Roc:_ No vull que t'en vagis... mai..._

Patri: _Jo... jo no... _

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase perdió el conocimiento por completo. Su mano cayó al vacío, dejando la mejilla pálida de Roc por donde justo después cayeron lágrimas de tristeza y dolor. Roc se secó rápido las lágrimas y salió de la cabina.

Roc: _Miriam! Vina ajudar-me a treure la Patri d'aquí dins, si us plau! Jo sol no puc!_

Miriam: _Entesos, ara vaig!!_

Miriam empezó a escalar a Cosmos como lo habia hecho antes Roc. Entre los dos la lograron sacar, y con la ayuda de Didac, bajaron a Patri del pobre labor que habia quedado completamente irreconocible. Estiraron a Patri en el suelo, la cual seguía sangrando e inconsciente.

Roc: _S'ha desmaiat ara no fa gaire, abans de baixar-la._

Miriam: _Possiblement sigui per la perdua de sang, n'ha perdut molta... -_Dijo mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Roc: _I no hi ha res que poguem fer?!_

Asuma: La ambuláncia ya está en camino, y los capitanes y los trailers también. -Dijo agachándose al lado de Patri junto a ellos.

Noa: Sí, no te preocupes, Roc. Patri es una chica muy fuerte. Seguró que lo logrará! -Dijo intentando ser optimista.

Miriam: Sí, seguro. Tiene una fuerza de voluntad increiblemente fuerte, esa es su mejor arma.

Roc: Ya, pero aun así... es una persona humana, siempre hay algo que nos supera, a todos.

Marc: A ella no. Realmente es una chica fuerte. Y no lo digo para animarte, si no por que es cierto. Aun tengo algun recuerdo de mi infancia y recuerdo que en el patio del colegio siempre era ella quien defendia a sus amigos de los mayores. Me acuerdo una vez que yo hacia quinto de primaria y ella hacia segundo. Unos niños de sexto se metian con sus compañeros de clase y ella no dudó en meterse. Los de sexto no volvieron a molestar a los de su clase y mucho menos a ella, aun que acabó con un par de moratones. -Dijo sonriendo.

Miriam: Sí, como Patri no hay nadie. -Dijo sonriendo también.

Noa se acercó a Roc.- Hay una cosa que me enseñó, una cosa que me reforzó mucho y me hizo pensar. Me dijo: _Las flores nacen y se malchitan, las brillantes estrellas se acaban extinguiéndo. La Tierra, el Sol, nuestra galaxia e incluso la totalidad del universo terminarán falleciendo. En comparación la existencia del ser humano es tan solo como un suspiro, durante su breve estancia en este mundo ríe, llora, lucha, es herido, se alegra, sufre, encuentra el amor u odia a muerte. Pero todo ello no será más que un recuerdo cuando finalmente caiga en el sueño eterno llamado muerte cuando nos alcance..._

Roc: Y... y qué me quieres decir con eso? -Dijo algo confuso.

Miriam: Se refiere a que no lo des todo por perdido, que aun hay esperanza.

Asuma: Cierto, la esperanza es lo único que no se debe perder nunca.

Roc miró a Patri y luego a ellos, haciendoles una gran sonrisa.- Teneis razón.

Justo entonces llegó la ambuláncia y Otah, juntamente con los capitanes Gotoh y Maldonado y también con los trailers y Hiromi, Arnau, Shinshi y Jordi. Todos llegaron muy preocupados.

Jordi:_ Miriam! Què ha passat?!!_

Miriam: _Doncs... _-Miriam intentó pensar algo para descrivir lo que habia pasado sin hacer una novela de 200 paginas, aun que no se le ocurrió gran cosa...- _Bé doncs... és una MOLT llarga història... _-Dijo con una sonrrisa.

**(C. 12)**

Los médicos fueron corriendo con la camilla a por Patri. La subieron rápido a la ambuláncia y se la llevaron juntamente con Noa, Marc y Roc. Llegaron al hospital a toda prisa. Patri en camilla, conectada a oxigeno, con un golpe tremendo en la cabeza, llena de sangre por medio cuerpo y con alguna que otra venda. Marc también estaba herido de gravedad pero sin necesidad de quirófano y Roc y Noa bastante mejor que ellos 2. Tres medicos, Roc y Noa la llevaban a la mesa de operaciones mientras que a Marc lo examinaban a parte. (M = médico)

M1: _Va, ràpid! Deixeu pas!_

M2: _Ens em de donar presa o no s'en sortirà!!_

M3: _S'ens va! S'ens va!!_

M1: _No! L'em de salvar! Després de lo que ha passat no pot morir així!!!_

M3: _Té raó!! _

M2: _Va, vinga! Ràpid nois!!!_

Mientras que iban hablando, Roc y Noa también iban enganchados a la camilla mientras derramaban alguna que otra lágrima...

Roc: _Au vinga, Patri...! Això no... no ens ho pots fer això...! Recorda lo que em vas dir! Mai et donguis per vençuda, perquè això és fracasar sense ni tan sols intentar-ho!!_

Noa lo único que hacia era ver a Roc derramar sus lágrimas de un modo distinto a las suyas. Aunque Roc le hablara, Patri seguía inconsciente en la camilla y derramando sangre. Estaban llegando ya a la sala de quirófano...

M1: _Nois, no podeu entrar._

M3: _Quedeu-vos aquí i espereu._

M2: _Será millor que de mentres us mirin a vosaltres també. Aneu a aquella sala d'allà._

Roc: _Entesos._

Y así hicieron. Los dos se fueron a esa sala. Noa tenia el brazo roto y también sangraba un poco, y Roc tenia también heridas y ematomas, así que antes de que llegasen, salieron un par de infermeras y se los llevaron juntos a una sala equipada, donde también se encontraba Marc. El brazo de Noa ya habia dejado de sangrar, así que los médicos lo tuvieron más facil para curarla.

Le escayolaron el brazo y le pusieron un par de tiritas en la cara. A Roc le pusieron un par de gasas y unas pocas vendas. Los dos salieron hacia donde se encontraba la sala de quirófano, donde se encontraba Patri, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Los dos se quedaron a las puertas del quirófano, con la cara a llena de lágrimas. Noa cogió a Roc y lo sentó en un banco acomodado que habia cerca de la puerta de entrada a la sala de quirófano.

Noa puso un brazo por encima de la espalda de Roc, el cuál lloraba en silencio, con la cara séria y los ojos abiertos totalmente, sin a penas parpadear.

Noa: Tranquilo, Roc, ya verás como saldrá de esta. Patri es una chica muy fuerte, y si hay algo que ella me enseñara es que nunca hay que perder la esperanza, que la batalla no se pierde hasta que alcanzas tu máxima voluntad y la agotas por completo. Y que yo sepa Patri aun no ha tirado la toalla. -Decia llorando también.

Roc: Eso me recuerda cuando mi padre murió, hace ya 5 meses...

Noa: Vaya, lo siento.

Roc: Tranquila, no pasa nada. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Estaba sólo, el la oficina, sin hacer nada, sólo estaba allí. Entonces entró ella y se sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada, sólo me miraba a los ojos. Estubo así durante unos 10 minutos hasta que me giré hacia a ella y le pregunté qué hacia mirándome todo el rato sin cesar. Me dijo que esperaba a que la miráse a los ojos, y en cuanto lo hice me cogió como lo estás haciendo tu ahora y me dijo "_ho sento_...". Yo no se lo habia dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, pero no se cómo, lo supo.

Noa: Los ojos de una persona dicen mucho de uno mismo.

Roc: Cierto, ahora lo sé.

Noa: Y que pasó entonces?

Roc: Yo le pregunté...

**Flashback:**

Roc: _Com... com ho saps...? -_Dijo con los ojos un poquito llorosos y alucinado.

Patri: _Ho sé perquè et conec massa bé per saber quan estàs bé i quan no. Em sap molt de greu, sincerament. Però, no et pots quedar així per tota la vida, i menys en la nostra feina.. Ja portes 3 dies així, avui som el que fa 4. T'he estat deixant un marge de 3 dies per veure si reaccionaves, però ja veig que no. _

Roc: _I què vols que faci?! Era la única persona que hem quedava...! _-Dijo girándose hacia ella de golpe.

Patri: _Sé perfectament com et sents... _

Roc: _No ho crec... com et sentiries al perdre la única persona que et queda de família?! _-Dijo algo indigando y derramando alguna que otra lágrima.

Patri: _I com et sentiries tu en perdre les úniques persones en la teva vida als 9 anys?!_

Al oír eso, Roc se giró despacio hacia Patri, la cuál bajó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. Esa última frase la había dicho inconscientemente...

Roc: _Com... com dius? Tu... tu vas...? _

Patri: _Sí... és dur, però s'ha d'assolir. Tots aquests anys m'he criat amb el meu oncle i la meva tieta. No es pot seguir la vida amargat, preocupat i trist, t'ho ben asseguro._

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la oficina donde se encontraban.

Roc: _Un accident de cotxe... o alguna enfermetat...?_

Patri bajó la cabeza, pero contestó sin vacilar.- _Els dos varen ser assessinats..._

Esas 5 ultimas palabras dejaron helado a Roc, el cuál no se creía lo que oía.- _A-asse-assessinats...?!!_

Patri: _A sang freda... sense pietat... a la meva mare la varen matar a ganivetades... i al meu pare... el varen disparar 3 cops... -_Dijo con la voz temblorosa, aunque sebera.

Roc se hacia cruces de tal atrocidad.- _Ostres... i com... com ho saps tu tot això? Vull dir que, bé, els fets els dedueix la policia, oi? Doncs llavors no ho entenc, perquè no t'ho varen poder dir pel fet de que eres una nena i per lo tant... però... -_Entonces Roc reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que habia otra posibilidad_.- A menys de que tu... _

Patri asintió con la cabeza.- _Sí, Roc. Ho vaig veure tot. -_Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Roc: _Però..._

Patri: _A mi no em va veure perquè era dins d'un armari. Tenia unes petites reixes per on ho vaig poder veure tot i cada un dels moviments de l'assessí. Però no vaig aconseguir veure-li la cara. Després d'allò vaig decidir que el trobaria costés el que costés._

Entonces se hizo un silencio algo tenso entre los dos miembros de la sección de Catlabors.

Patri levantó la cabeza, aunque sin mirar a Roc.-_ Però ara intento no pensar-hi. Sé que és impossible oblidar-ho, però sé que algun dia ho recordaré com aigua passada, i no com a un repte pendent..._

Roc ya no sabia como reaccionar ante tal cosa, ni siquiera sabia qué decirle a Patri. Lo decia tan segura, tan fríamente. Sería verdad que habia podido superar tal atrocidad? Superar el dolor? Él no lo creía puesto que a veces la voz la delataba haciendo un pequeño gallo tembloroso.

Roc: _Ho sento...ho sento molt... perdona'm. Tu has vingut aquí per ajudar-me i fer-me una mica de companyia i jo tu agraeix-ho revivint coses horribles del teu passat. Creia que tu habies tingut sempre algú, sempre algú que et fes costat. No vull dir que els teus tiets no et fesin costat, sinó..._

Patri cortó a Roc puesto que vió que se estaba haciendo un buen lío.- _Tranquil, t'entenc. Sé pel que estàs passant i vull que sàpigues que estic amb tu, tots estem amb tu. Però si tu t'allunyes nosaltres no hi podem fer res._

Roc hizo un suspiro.- _Ja_...

Entonces Patri pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda del chico, abrazandolo por el otro hombro y mirandole a la cara...

Patri: _I recorda una cosa que em va dir un vell amic: _

_Si vas pesimista per la vida, res tindrá sentit. Els somnis es trencaran com una pedra trenca un vidre en mil trossets. Si el cor escolta, la ment entén. Sigues qui ets en realitat i confia en tu mateix, no siguis l'ombra que tens sota els teus peus o el teu reflexe en el mirall. Quan els núvols negres vinguin cap a tu, pensa que darrera sempre hi ha un raig de llum que il·luminarà el teu camí vagis on vagis. No et donguis per vençut perqué això és fracasar sense ni tan sols intentar-ho. Que la por i la tristesa no parin les teves passes, que no destrueixin les teves il:lusions ja que qui decideix continuar o abandonar, només ets tu..._

Roc la escuchaba atentamente, incluso alucinaba por tan sabias palabras.

Patri: _I no oblidis mai aquesta frase que et vaig a dir ja que et serà de gran importància... _-Entonces Patri miró fijamente a Roc a los ojos, y con la mano izquierda le hizo una suave y dulce caricia.- _Si plores per haver perdut el Sol, llavors no podràs veure les estrelles..._

De nuevo se formó un silencio entre los dos. Pero lo más enbarazoso para Roc era que Patri le estaba acariciando suave y dulcemente mientras que le miraba a los ojos. Roc empezaba a ruborizarse puesto que le volvian loco los preciosos ojos verdes claros de Patri. A parte de que la notaba tan cerca, tan proxima a él, que incluso hubo un momento en que quiso besarla, pero se contubo y se aguantó las ganas ya que no era un buen momento para estas cosas (o eso pensaba él --')...

Roc: _Bé, d'això... -_Dijo dejando de mirarla a los ojos.- _I això ho sap algú més? Bé, em refereixo que... o sigui... _

Roc no sabia como decirle esa frase textualmente a Patri, pero ella le cortó la frase con una gran sonrisa...

Patri: _Tranquil, ningú ho sap tret de la Miriam. Bé, i ara tu. T'agraïria que no li diguèsis a ningú_,_ saps? Això de... bé..._

Roc: _Entesos, no et preocupis_. -Le hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Patri: _Però Roc, no facis el que vaig fer jo durant una temporada; no t'allunyis de la vida, sigues fort en tot el que puguis, i no parlo de ser fort de força, si no ser fort de cap, de cor i sobre tot de voluntat. -_Dijo separandose de Roc, levantandose de la silla y dirigiendose hacia la puerta de la oficina.- _Aquestes tres coses són les que sempre et mantindran en vida encara que estiguis a les portes de la mort ja que el cor i la voluntat és el que fa possible aquest miracle..._

Y acto seguido se fue. Roc se quedó de piedra, impresionado, ruborizado y de mil maneras distintas después de hablar, y sobre todo escuchar, a Patri.

**Fin del Flashback**

Roc: Después de aquello me quedé hecho un lío.

Noa: Normal, hasta yo me he quedado sin saber qué pensar. Pero, en serio que asesinaron a sus padres?

Roc: Si, eso parece. Pero me parece increible como se ha podido criar así de fuerte, tanto emocional y físicamente. Patri es increíble en todos los aspectos.

Noa: Sí... realmente es una gran chica... -Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Roc la vió y decidió animarla un poco. Ya era suficiente de tanto dramatismo, y Roc sabia perfectamente lo que hubiera hecho Patri en ese momento, así que decidió hacerlo él en su lugar...

Roc: Ey, que tu tampoco estás tan mal, eh! -Dijo riendo para animarla.

Noa se separó de él mientras se reía.- Qué? Cómo que tan mal? -Dijo en broma.

Roc: Vamos, no me negarás que también tienes a cierta persona colada por ti, no?

Noa: Cómo? -Dijo algo extrañada.

Roc: No me creo que no sepas quién está por ti.

Noa se ruborizó un poco.- A qué te refieres?

Roc dejó de mirar a Noa y miró hacia adelante.- Vaya, me parece increíble que no te lo haya dicho...

Noa se interesó.- Decirme el qué?

Roc: Que te quiere. -Dijo girándose hacia ella de nuevo.

Noa se ruborizó del todo.- Que, que, que me quiere?

Roc: Debéras que luego hablaré con él y le echaré una bronca que se va a enterar.

Noa: Pero, de quien estás hablando?

Roc se giró hacia ella.- No te lo imaginas?

Noa.- Sinceramente, no. -(cosa que no era así).

Roc se acercó un poco a ella.- Cierta persona que trabaja contigo...

Noa: Ni idea.

Roc se acercó aun más.- Cierta persona que es 1 año mayor que tu...

Noa: Ni idea.

Al final Noa tuvo a Roc casi encima.

Roc: Cierta persona que conduce el vehículo de mando del numero 1, cierta persona que siempre está contigo, cierta persona que dirige a tu Alphonse, cierta persona que sufre por ti cada vez que luchas y cierta persona que intenta siempre verte alegre!! Qué, aun no se te ocurre nadie??!!!! -Dijo ya casi istérico.

Noa se asustó cómicamente.- Roc... por qué no te calmas primero? -Dijo apartandolo.

Roc: Bueno, qué?

Noa: Te estás refiriendo a Asuma?

Roc: Bingo! Te ha costado, eh...

Noa: Oh, vamos! Asuma y yo sólo somos amigos!

Roc: Claro, claro... -Dijo incrédulamente.

Noa: A caso lo dudas? Él y yo sólo mantenemos una buena amistad. Nunca hemos tenido nada y menos una relación sentimental seria!

Roc: Pero a que habeis quedado más de una vez feura del trabajo para ir al cine, o a comer, o a dar una vuelta, o incluso a las salas recreativas?

Noa: Bueno, sí, pero eso no significa nada, es más, eso significa que somos buenos amigos, que somos muy buenos amigos, que somos...

Roc se adelantó.- Más que amigos? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

A Noa ya no le quedaban más salidas.- Y si por casualidad eso fuera verdad, como lo sabes?

Roc: Porque se le ve, es más, se os ve.

Noa se sonrojó.- Cómo?!! A mi no me gusta Asuma!

Roc giró la cabeza.- Si, ya, eso dicen todos...

Noa: Que no!

Roc miró a Noa a los ojos como lo hizo Patri la otra vez. Noa no sabia que hacer, pero no podia despegarse de los ojos marrón-miel de Roc. Un color muy bonito, por cierto.^^'

Roc: Tus ojos dicen que sí. Por cierto, muy bonitos. Me gusta el azul de tus ojos, seguro que fue en lo primero que se fijó Asuma.

Noa estaba muy, muy, muy colorada.- Gracias. Pero no creo que...

Roc: Vamos, recuerda lo que te dijo Patri. Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que sea imposible. Asuma ya lo sabe y tu también. No podeis estar toda la vida enamorados sin deciroslo, no crees?

Noa: Si, bueno, pero... no, pero si no hay nada entre nosotros! O sea, sí, pero no... Me estás liando, Roc! -Dijo colorada como un tomate i de los nervios.

Roc: No te preocupes, Asuma ya te lo dirá. -Dijo pasando de lo que acababa de decir.- Tu sólo espera, y verás. Aunque no le vendrian mal un par de indirectas. -Dijo para acabar de animarla.

Noa sonrió.- Gracias, Roc...

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo.

**(C.13)**

Unos segundos después salieron dos doctores de la sala de quirófano. Roc y Noa se levantaron rápidamente del banco y se dirijieron hacia ellos.

Rai: Soys vosotros los acompañantes de la paciente, no?

Noa: Sí, somos nosotros.

Roc: Cómo está? Está bien?

Héctor: Tranquilo, chico. Ha sobrevivido. Aunque nos parece increible puesto que su estado era casi insalvable.

Rai: Si. Y puesto que soys vosotros y que la historia de esa chica ha sido realmente increíble, esta merece ser contada. Si nos quereis acompañar a la cafeteria, os lo podremos explicar mejor.

Noa & Roc: De acuerdo.

Y así fue. Los 4 se fueron a la cafeteria a tomar un par de cosas. Eran sobre las 3:30 de la madrugada más o menos. Los dos médicos se sentaron con ellos para explicarles lo que se podria denominar como un "milagro"...

Rai: Bueno, en primer lugar nos presentaremos. Yo soy Rai y él es Héctor.

Roc: Ella es Noa y yo soy Roc. Encantado.

Rai: Lo mismo digo.

Héctor: Bien, una vez pasada la presentación os vamos a explicar lo que ha pasado por que realmente merece la pena escucharlo.

Rai: Sí, aun me hago cruces de lo que ha pasado con esa chica.

Noa: No os podriais ni imaginar de lo que es capaz. -Dijo mirando de reojo a Roc.

Rai: Sí, ya nos emos dado cuenta. Bueno, el caso es que cuando emos entrado estaba casi en parada. Aun no entendemos como su corazón ha podido aguantar tanto.

Héctor: Sí. Cuando ha llegado tenia un montón de cristales incrustados, e incluso algunos dentro de su cuerpo. No os alarmeis, por el momento está bien.

Roc: Sigue viva y está estable, no? Pues con eso ya estoy tranquilo.

Noa: Si, yo también.

Rai: Sí, ahora la están cambiando y poniendo en su habitación para que descanse. Después podreis ir a verla si quereis.

Noa: De acuerdo.

Héctor: Bueno, el caso es que la anestesiamos y la medio estabilizamos. A partir de ahí empezó todo.

Rai: Empezamos a retirar los cristales de su cuerpo. Sólo quedaba uno por sacar, uno que se encontraba cerca del corazón, y como que habia penetrado, cualquier movimiento en falso podia haber sido fatal.

Héctor: El caso es que emos cogido los instrumentos adecuados y emos comenzado a extraer el cristal. Pero entonces su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente.

Rai: Al final le dio una taquicardia y tuvoimos que parar. El corazón bombeaba muy fuertemente, incluso el cristal se movia.

Héctor: Y teniamos que sacarlo rápido antes de que a causa del bombeo acelerado rozase el cristal y cortara el corazón.

Rai: Pero cuando ibamos a proceder a retirar el cristal entró en parada de repente. Tragimos la máquina para reanimarla pero entonces me dí cuenta de que el cristal estaba diferente.

Héctor: Si, y no se le ocurre otra cosa que acercarle y casi le electrocutan. -Al oir eso, Noa y Roc se rieron un poco.- El caso es que ha cogió el cristal con la mano y lo pudo sacar sin a penas difcultades. Era como si el corazón hubiera expulsado al cristal a voluntad.

Roc: Expulsar? Pero eso es posible?

Rai: Se supone que no, por que lo que viene ahora no te lo vas a creer. Parecia como si la chica controlase a su propio corazón. Cuando he sacado el cristal, que por cierto era como mi puño más o menos, su corazón, que estaba en parada, se ha puesto a latir de nuevo.

Noa: Cómo?! Pero, pero sin reanimación ni nada?

Héctor hizo que no con la cabeza.- No, se ha puesto en marcha de repente, justo cuando Rai ha sacado el cristal. El corazón ha vuelto a latir con casi total normalidad.

Noa: Casi?

Héctor: Bueno, me refiero a que está muy débil, y se quiera o no es una persona humana. De momento lo que necesita es descansar.

Roc: Caramba... realmente te hace pensar que ha sido como un subconsciente protector que posee Patri. -Dijo sonriendo a Noa.

Noa: Sí, la verdad es que esto más bien parece un milagro.

Rai: Un momento, Patri has dicho?

Roc: Sí, por?

Rai: Es esa piloto de labors que luchó contra ese labor hace ya unos 4 meses o así, cierto? Y también quien rescató a ese niño en el aire hace poco, no?

Héctor: Quien? Esa chica? No puede ser, pero si debe de tener tan solo 20 años.

Roc: Tiene 21 para ser exactos y sí, es ella quien luchó.

Rai se puso a reir.- No me digas que es esa chica la heroina de la que tanto hablan!! Es increible!! Recuerdame que la felicite y el pida una autógrafo cuando se despierte, Héctor!! -Dijo riendo sin cesar, aunque la última parte la habia dicho con un poco de sarcásmo.

Roc: Heroina? -Dijo con una sonrisa algo desconcertada.- Vaya, si que tiene reputación.

Héctor: Ah, claro!! Ya se de que me sonaba tu cara!! Eres su responsable de mando! Me encantó esa maniobra que hicisteis!!

Roc no se lo creia.- En serio?

Rai: Vaya, así que estos son los famosos Catlabors! Yo creia que eran de los Espatlabors o yo que se!

Roc: Por favor, no nos compares con esos chapuzas. -Dijo en un tono despectivo.

Héctor: Pero en cambio tu cara no me suena.

Noa: Ya, es normal. Yo no soy de aquí.

Rai: Es cierto, llevan uniformes distintos. Y de donde vienes si se puede de saber?

Noa: Vengo de Japón. Vinimos aquí por lo del desfile y eso...

Rai: Ah!! Sí, sí, el desfile. Ya me acuerdo, te vi por televisión. Eres la piloto del numero 1, cierto? Alphonse tal vez?

Noa: Sí, ese es.

Héctor: Y por cierto, por lo visto venis de una batalla. Què ha pasado?

Roc y Noa se miraron.- Es una larga historia... -Dijo Roc con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de latón.

Héctor: Bueno, me supongo que ha sido muy duro puesto que estais hechos polvo y además a estas horas.

Rai: Por cierto, y el otro chico? Aquel no llevaba uniforme y sin embargo lo han traido en la misma ambuláncia.

Noa: Oh, es que él era... -Noa pensaba algo que decirles menos la verdad. Por que no era plan de decirles que era el malo de la peli puesto que el malo de verdad estaba muerto...- Es el hermano de Patri.

Rai: Hermanos? En serio? Y que pintaba en una lucha oficial?

Noa y Roc se miraron.

Héctor: Estaria para ayudar, no ves como estaba?

Roc: Eso es, nos ayudaba. Él también pilota labors de combate y como que el contrincante era fuerte pues...

Noa: Sí, eso es. -Dijo siguiendo el juego de Roc.

Rai: Y en que cuerpo está?

Noa: En qué cuerpo? Pues en... en el del ejercito.

Noa y Roc tenian que pensar rápido. No era por nada, pero tampoco era plan de contarselo puesto que seguramente avisarian a la policia de que Marc estaba allí ya que era buscado por el incidente de hace 4 meses.

Rai: En serio?

Roc: Sí, no en los Espatlabors militares por eso, eh,. Está en uno británico, pero estaba tomandose unos dias libres. Sucedió esto y decidió ayudar.

Noa: Exacto.

Héctor: Ya... -Dijo desconfiado.

Rai: Claro, claro. -Dijo incrédulo también.- Bueno da igual. El caso es que esa chica es realmente fuerte. Sinceramente, cuidala bien, chaval. -Dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Roc se ruborizó un poco.- Por qué me lo dices?

Héctor: Ah, no sois novios ni nada?

Roc miró a Noa de reojo.- No... sólo amigos...

Rai: Entonces es ella?

Noa: Quien, yo?!

Roc: Noa? No, claro que no! Sólo somos amigos, los tres!

Héctor: Ah! Así que tu eres Noa, eh?

Noa: A caso me conoces también?

Rai: Bueno, sólo porque Patri te ha llamado inconscientemente.

Noa: En serio? -Decia extrañada.

Rai: Pues entonces tu debes de ser el famoso Roc.

Roc tragó saliva alucinado también.- Si, por?

Héctor: Entonces chico, yo de ti le pediria para salir. O soys amigos de infancia o algo por el estilo?

Roc: No, nos conocimos en el cuerpo. Por qué?

Rai: Parecia algo preocupada por ti.

Roc: A si?

Rai: Sí, dijo algo de "confia en ti" o algo así.

Roc: Ya... -Dijo recordando lo que le habia explicao a Noa.

Héctor: Pero aquí aun falta gente. Una tal Miriam.

Noa: A Miriam también la ha mencionado?

Rai: Sí, así es. Pero bueno, por que no se lo preguntais luego? Pero no la agobieis demasiado. Acaba de salir de una operación y no está para muchas fiestas.

Roc: No te preocpues.

Héctor: Ahora si quereis podeis ir a verla, creo que ya debe estar en su habitación, aun que no es seguro que esté despierta. Tened en cuenta de que ha sufrido un buen golpe en la cabeza a parte de lo ya explicado.

Roc, Noa, Rai y Héctor se levantaron para ya despedirse. A las 4 de la mañana no es muy agradable estar hablando con médicos precisamente.

Roc: Bueno, pues gracias.

Héctor: No te preocupes, chaval. Para esto estamos.

Noa: Sí, grandes médicos que soys.

Rai: Bueno si quieres alguna amistad más... -Decia en broma mientras se acercaba a Noa.

Héctor agarró a Rai de la bata blanca.- Anda, casanovas, vamos que tenemos faena. -Luego se dirigió hacia Noa.- No le hagas caso, es el café que se le suve a la cabeza.- Dijo sonriendo.

Noa sonrió.- Ya, estoy acostumbrada a los locos. -Dijo mirando a Roc de reojo.

Roc: Ey, eso no lo diras por mi, no?

Noa desvió la mirada.- Noooooo, yo nunca me atreveria a llamarte loco ni nada por el estilo, tranquilo. -Dijo sarcásticamente.

Rai: Por cierto, la habitación es la 213, en la segunda planta.

Roc: De acuerdo, no te preocupes.

Noa: Gracias por todo.

Los 4 se despidieron y se fue cada uno por su lado. Sinceramente, para ser el turno de noche, esos dos médicos estaban muy animados. Tal vez sería verdad que el café les afecta, no?

**(C. 14)**

Roc y Noa subieron a la segunda planta, tal como les habia indicado el doctor. Llegaron a la habitación 213 y allí se encontraron con Patri y una infermera, Ester...

Ester: _Bueno, això ja està. _-Dijo mientras le acababa de poner un espécie de tuvo conectado a una bolsa de sangre en el brazo derecho.

Patri: _Gràcies... _-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Roc y Noa ya habian entrado, pero aun así, Roc picó a la puerta ya abierta para avisar de su llegada, y no por cortesia, si no por tocar un poco las naríces, "básicamente".

Roc: _Toc, toc, es pot? _-Dijo sonriendo.

Ester estaba sentada en la cama de Patri.- _Vaja, sembla que ja tens visites. Us deixo sols, llavors. -_Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

Noa: _Gràcies..._ -Roc se giró hacia a Noa de repente en oírla hablar catalán con un accento tan catalanizado.- Qué? A caso creías que no había aprendido nada con esta semana y media larga?

Roc: Sí, pero es que lo has dicho con un accento que no veas, chica! -Dijo sonriendo.

Los tres se pusieron a reir. Roc cerró la puerta mientras que Noa iba a por dos sillas que habia en la habitación.

Patri: Vaya... veo que no habeis perdido el tiempo... -Dijo sonriendo como podia al ver las vendas, gasas y tiritas que les habían puesto.

Noa: Sí, ya ves. Y tu como estás?

Patri: Bueno... he estado mejor. -Dijo sonriendo a duras penas.

Roc y Noa se sentaron en las sillas que habia traido Noa.

Noa: Hay que ver... -Dijo sonriendo.

Patri: Esto... Noa. Recuerdas cuando tu me preguntaste que si conocia al piloto del labor? Bueno, pues...

Noa: Tranquila, lo comprendo. -Dijo cortando la frase de Patri.

Roc: Creo que también han ingresado a Marc, pero no sé en que habitación.

Noa: Sí, es cierto. No le he vuelto a ver desde que llegamos.

Patri: Ya... -Dijo suspirando.- Estaba muy mal?

Noa: Hombre, menos que tu seguro. Pero no sabira decirte.

Roc: La verdad es que habeis tenido mucha suerte, tanto tu como él. A quién se le ocurre tal cosa?

Patri se rió un poco, aunque seguidamente le entró un poco de tos.- No os preocupeis, Marc es fuerte. Ha sufrido mucho, se quiera o no hay que aceptarlo.

Noa: Si, tienes razón.

Patri: Y por cierto, y vosotros estais bien o qué? Es que os veo con tanta venda que pareceis unas mómias. -Dijo sonriendo.

Noa y Roc se rieron un poco.

Roc: Sólo un un par de chichones y alguna herida. -Dijo poniendose la mano en la cabeza.

Noa: Tranquila, estamos bien.

Patri: Pero tu brazo...

Noa: No es nada, no te preocupes. Peor ha sido lo tuyo.

Patri: No, lo mío sólo han sido un par de cortes. -Dijo sonriendo.- Y Roc, tu... estás bien?

Roc: Si, tranquila. Sólo un par de rascadas.

Patri: A heridas que hacen 10 cm les llamas rascadas?

Roc: Y tu qué? A un montón de cristales les llamas un par de cortes? Por no hablar de la operación!

Noa: Bueno, vale. -Dijo para cortar la "mini" discusión.- Por cierto, voy a informar a los capitanes. Miriam, Asuma y los demás no creo que tarden mucho en llegar. -Dijo mientras se levantaba y apartaba la silla.

Roc: De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Patri: Hasta luego.

Noa: Adiós. -Y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Roc: _És bona noia... _

Patri: _Sí, ja ho crec. La Noa és realment una noia increíble. Encara no entenc com l'Asuma no li ha demanat per sortir. _-Dijo riendo.

Roc: _Si, jo tampoc ho entenc. -_Dijo riendo también.

Pero entonces Patri notó como un espécie dolor en el pecho al reir. Y era lógico, acababa de salir de una operación.

Roc: _Què et passa? Et trobes bé? -_Dijo preocupado.

Patri: _No, no, estic bé. El que passa és que al riure em fa mal el pit, res més. -_Le dijo sonriendo.

Roc: _Ja t'han explicat l'operació?_

Patri: _Lo del vidre? Sí. Més aviat va ser el meu cos qui em va salvar. I no em preguntis com perquè no ho sé. Però tot i així, em va costar..._

Roc: _El què et va costar?_

Patri: _No anar-hi, no anar cap a ells. _

Roc: _Cap a ells? De què m'estàs parlant?_ -Dijo confuso.

Patri: _Saps que quan t'estàs a punt de morir veus una llum blanca, oi? Doncs l'he vist. I en el centre he vist al meu pare i a la meva mare. Al principi era com si fos jo mateixa, o sigui, era com si estigues concient. Però llavors el meu pare va dir una frase que deia sempre cada cop que havia d'anar-me'n a dormir i jo no volia..._

**Flashback:**

Padre: _Si plores per haver perdut el Sol, llavors no podràs veure les estrelles..._

Cuando Patri escuchó esa frase, se transformó como en un tipo de "zombi". Ella sabia que no debía ir, pero si cuerpo iba solo. Sólo le quedaban dos pasos para llegar hasta sus padres cuando de repente alguien la cogió del brazo.

Patri se giró y vió quien era la persona que la sujetaba. Era su hermano mayor, era Marc...

Marc: _No hi vagis, queda't aquí! No hi vagis!!_

El corazón de Patri queria alejarse de sus padres pese que era lo que más quería en este mundo, pero su cuerpo y mente queria ir con ellos, por lo tanto entraron en un punto muerto. Ni retrocedia, ni abanzaba, se quedó inmobil tal como lo dice la palabra: entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero pudo más la voluntat que el suplicio. Cuando consiguió girárse por completo, vió a lo lejos a otras personas. Personas que conocia. Roc... Miriam... Noa... Asuma... Didac... Kumagami... Arnau... Otah... Shinshi... Hiromi...

En verlos su cuerpo empezó a obedecer su deseo, que era ir con los demás. Su deseo fue tan fuerte que pudo dar media vuelta, y a pesar de las llamadas de sus padres, se fue con Marc y los demás consiguiendo así salvar la vida...

**Fin del flashback.**

Patri: _Quan vaig despertar ja estava aquí. Però no haguès pogut fer res sense vosaltres, gràcies..._

Roc: _Per això són els amics, no? _-Dijo sonriendo.

Patri sonrió.- _Sí, per això són els amics..._

Roc: _I com bon amic et faré una pregunta. Quan deixaràs de fer tonteries?_

Patri: _Tonteries? -_Dijo algo extrañada.

Roc: _Sí, tonteries. Arrisques i et jugues la vida per gent que ni tant sols coneixes com per exemple aquell nen! -_Dijo empezando a exaltarse.

Patri: _Aquell nen? Aquell nen és com qualsevol altre. No es pot deixar morir a algú tenint la oportunitat de salvarlo. -_Dijo con un tono de voz normal_._

Roc: _Però podies haber-te inventat alguna maniobra perquè no caiguès al terra avans de tirarte tu en persona a per ell, no?! -_Dijo algo enfadado.

Patri ya empezaba a tener el tono más bien algo suvido.- _I què pretenies que fes? Era o moría o m'arriscava, no hi havia més!!_

Roc: _Com et pots arriscar tant i posar la teva vida en joc cada cop que algú està en perill?_

Patri: _Doncs perquè és la nostra feina, no?!_

Roc: _No sempre podràs salvar a tota la gent que està en perill, saps?!_

Patri: _Però ho intentaré! Ja he viscut prous morts en ma vida!_

Roc: _I jo què vols que hi faci?! _

Patri: _Es pot saber què et passa?! De sobte t'emprenya que m'arrisqui pels altres?!!_

Roc: _No m'emprenya! Em preocupa perquè no et vull perdre!! Ets massa important per mi!!!_

Patri se quedó sin respuesta a esa última frase. Roc tenia el ceño fruncido y la cara como si fuera a llorar. Un pequeño intervalo silencioso se hizo en la sala donde se encontraban...

Roc: _No ho entens...? Cada cop que t'arrisques... cada cop que fas alguna cosa preillosa... cada cop que entrem en un combat perillòs com el d'avui... pateixo per tu. I no només jo, la Miriam també pateix. Però ella pot ser et coneix millor que jo i intenta pensar com acaben les coses sempre, com sempre t'en surts... però jo... jo no. _

Patri: _Roc... Roc jo no... -_Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Roc se acercó a ella.- _No és que m'emprenyi... és que no puc suportar la idea de perdre't... la idea de que moris..._

Patri alargó su brazo para acariciar a Roc, el cual tenia los ojos llorosos.- _Roc... perdona'm... jo no volia..._

Roc se acercó más a ella, estaban a muy poca distáncia.- _Ja ho sé... perdona'm a mi per aquesta tonteria... _-Dijo en voz baja.

Los dos estaban cara a cara, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Roc: _T'estimo... _

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más que Patri le besó. Se abrazó a Roc, el cuál se apoyaba para no caer. Fue un beso bastante largo. Ese beso fue realmente de amor verdadero. Acabaron el beso muy despacio, sus labios se separaron muy lentamente.

Patri: _Jo també..._

Roc hizo una sonrisa.- _Bé, vaig a veure si arriven els altres, no crec que triguin gaire més. _-Dijo mientras se separaba de Patri con cuidado.

Patri: _Entesos, fins ara._ -Dijo sonriendo.

Roc: _Fins ara_. -Dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

En cuanto llegó abajo ya estaban todos con Noa. En realidad se topó de camino con ellos.

Asuma: Hola Roc. Cómo estás?

Roc: Bueno, yo bien. -Dijo sonriendo.

Kumagami: Y Patri? Está bien?

Roc: Sí, no te preocupes, está arriba. Ahora está despierta, si quereis subir... -Dijo dandose la vuelta dirigiendose al ascensor.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Subieron a la habitación de Patri, donde pasaron un buen y largo rato. Incluso Ester les trajo algo de comer...

Ester: Supongo que tendreis hambre, no? -Dijo entrando con una gran bandeja.

Otah se quedó boqueabierto.- De, de verdad eso es para nosotros?!

Ester le sonrió.- Pues claro, para quién si no? Llevais toda la noche sin comer nada y como que ya son las 6 y media de la mañana pensé que os iría bien un pequeño desayuno.

Otah le cogió un croasan.- Te adoro!! -Dijo eufórico.

Shinshi: Perdónale, es que está "especialmente" hambriento.

Ester: No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Coged vosotros también.

La mayoria de nuestros amigos japoneses cogieron todo lo que pudieron puesto que estaban acostumbrados a que si eran los últimos se quedaban sin nada. Didac, Jordi, Arnau, Miriam y Roc fueron luego. Prefirieron esperar 5 minutos más antes que entrar en ese campo de batalla.

Patri: Vaya tela... -Dijo riendo un poco.

Miriam: Ya ves...

Cuando acabaron todos se despidieron y se fueron para dejar descansar a Patri, que se lo bien merecia después de todo lo que habia pasado.

**(C. 15)**

Eran sobre las 7:30 que se fueron. Patri no tardó en dormirse.

Pasaron unos 2 dias después de aquello. Fue entonces cuando el capitán Maldonado, o sea Iván, fue a visitarla al hospital...

Iván: _Hola, com et trobes? _-Dijo entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Patri: _Vaja, pensava que no vindria. Estic bé, no es preocupi._

Iván se sentó en la cama.- _Em sap greu, volia haver vingut avans però no he pogut. _

Patri: N_o cal que es disculpi. Tampoc cal que vingui si no vol. Vosté és el meu superior, no té pas l'obligació de venir._

Iván: _Ja, però es que... bé, jo... uf, s'em fa difícil dir-te això. Però millor començar pel principi..._

Patri no entendia qué quería decir.- _A què es refereix, senyor?_

Iván se rió un poco.- _Ara no cal que em diguis així, parla'm de tu._

Patri: _Entesos... _-Dijo algo extrañada.

Iván: _Bé, això t'ho dic ara perquè jo ja em retiro._

Patri: _Com? Com que es retira?! Vull dir, com que et retires? _-Dijo exaltada e incorporándose un poco.

Iván la paró.- _No et moguis, o si no encara se t'obrirà la ferida._

Patri: _Però, però no et pots retirar!_

Iván:_ Jo ja tinc prous experiències com a capità i m'agradaria passar lo que em queda de vida amb la meva família, ja m'entens._

Patri: _Sí, clar que l'entenc, però..._

Iván: _Deixa'm acabar. El cas es que el que vull es pasar lo que em queda amb la família i això també... _-Hizo una pequeña pausa.- _I això també t'inclou a tu._

Al oír eso Patri se quedó como un bloque de hielo, petrificada totalmente. Aunque reaccionó ràpido puesto que tenia buenos reflejos...

Patri:_ C-co-co-com?! _-Dijo exaltada y confusa.

Iván: Ja_ sé que sona molt estrany dit així, dit tan fredament. Però no et facis una idea equivocada. El que vull dir és que jo sóc... jo sóc... en fí, jo sóc el teu altre tiet, és a dir, el germà del teu pare._

Patri estaba completamente petrificada. Incluso dudaba en creerselo pero sí que es cierto que siempre ha tenido un vínculo especial con él. Nada que les uniera feura del trabajo ni nada, però era diferente.

Iván miraba a Patri como si esperara una respuesta o algo a decir. Aunque Patri no sabia que decir o contestar en ese momento...

Patri: _Tu... tu ets... però, llavors per què..._

Iván: _El teu pare em va dir que cuidès de tu sempre, però com que t'en vas anar amb els teus altres oncles ja em va semblar prou correcte. Però quan vas venir al cos dels Catlabors i et vaig veure, realment em vaig espantar. _-Dijo riendo un poco.

Patri: _Espantar? Per què?_

Iván: _Perquè no sabia si t'en recordaries de mi o no. Tot i que l'última vegada que ens vam veure de manera "familiar" va ser quan tu tenies 3 anys i el teu germà 7._

Patri desvió la mirada.- _Ja..._

Iván: _T'ho dic ara perquè haguès sigut molt incòmode per mi, saps? No em malinterpretis, però creu-me, ha estat millor així._

Patri le volvió a mirar a la cara. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, que parecia que fuesen a convertirse en fuentes. Pero no dio tiempo de nada que Patri, aunque le dolía bastante al moverse y más si lo hacia bruscamente, lo abrazó de repente.

Patri: _Per fí... per fí he trobat a algú... algú de la meva família..._-Dijo con alguna lágrima en su rostro.

Iván se quedó soprendido por su reacción. Pero también la abrazó. Pero él no sabia una cosa, una cosa que Patri ocultaba desde siempre. Patri se separó un poco de él.

Patri: _Bé, suposo que em toca a mi ser sincera... -_Dijo desviando algo la mirada de nuevo.

Iván: _A què et refereixes?_

Patri: _Doncs que jo... no... _-A Patri le costaba hablar.-_ Jo no sempre he viscut amb els meus tiets... _

Iván: _Com? _-Dijo sorprendido.

Patri: _Quan jo tenia 17 anys, la meva tieta va morir d'una enfermetat i a causa d'això el meu tiet va agafar una depresió. Poc després de que jo fes els 18 anys, ell també va morir. Com que jo no tenia a ningú ni res més que lo que tenía allà, em vaig quedar a casa dels meus tiets. Va ser llavors quan vaig decidir entrar al cos de policia. Y ho vaig aconseguir als 19, que va ser quan vaig arribar als Catlabors..._

Iván estaba completamente impresionado y conmovido, pero no sabia que decir...- ._.. Ho sento..._

Patri hizo que no con la cabeza.- _No et preocupis, tu no en tens pas la culpa... _-Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Iván no se pudo resistir más. Abrazó de nuevo a Patri pero esta vez más fuerte. Patri no dijo nada.

Iván: _No tens per què continuar ni tampoc passar els mals trangols sola. Tens a gent que t'estima i es preocupa per tu sempre, com per exemple els teus companys. Tots diferents però en realitat iguals, això és lo maco de l'amistat. Tu també ets humana, no cal que et facis la forta o la valenta; tots sabem que ho ets, no cal que ens ho demostris més..._

Al oír eso, Patri se arropó a Iván y empezó a llorar sin decir nada. Sólo lloraba y lloraba. En parte era comprensible, es aquello de ruda por fuera pero tierna por dentro. Pobre Patri, ha pasado calamidades increíbles. Pero habia una cosa que ninguno de los dos sabia, y era que esa conversación la habia oído alguien más.

Pero ese alguien se fue cuando terminaron de hablar, así que nadie supo nada de él.

**(C. 16)**

Pasaron poco menos de 2 semanas después de aquello. Noa y los demás aún estaban en Cataluña puesto que la polícia y otra gente queria saber lo que pasó aquella noche en Plaza Cataluña.

Entre la policía y los periodístas, poco se pudieron mover por Barcelona para visitarla un poco. Pero bueno, con un poco de disfraz se va a todas partes, no? ^^'. Al final pudieron ver varias cosas sin ser detectados e incluso comprar algunas cosas de recuerdo.

Pero como siempre, cada historia tiene su final, ya sea triste o alegre, siempre llega. Eran las 6 de la mañana y todos nuestros amigos durmiendo. Todos? No, todos menos 3. Y esos 3 se encontraron el la terraza que habia en la parte superior exterior trasera de las instalaciones.

Miriam estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza, contemplando como se levantaba Barcelona. Oyó unos pasos, pero no se giró, siguió mirando aquel amanecer tan bonito que habia como fondo de una ciudad aun dormida en la oscuridad de la noche que aun inbadía el resto de la ciudad...

Noa: Qué haces aquí, Miriam? Es temprano. -Dijo acercandose a ella.

Miriam: Nada... y tu? -Dijo sin girárse y con una voz algo séria.

Noa se apoyó también en la barandilla.- Yo... no podia dormir. Ví la hora y decidí subir aquí a tomar un poco el aire.

Miriam: Pues ya somos dos. -Dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero se me hace raro, no sé, como diferente. Ya sé que han pasado casi 3 semanas desde aquello pero, aun así... -Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Noa le puso la mano en el hombro.- Oye, no se puede hacer nada. A mi también se me hace raro sin nadie con la cabeza clara y decidida para animarnos a todos.

Miriam se giró hacia Noa, la cuál le sonreía.

Noa: Todos estamos así por lo que pasó, pero piensa un instante lo que diría Patri si estubiera aquí.

Miriam volvió a mirar hacia adelante mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.- Nos pondria a todos firmes y a reír...

Noa: Exacto. Y como que, aunque no llevo tanto tiempo con ella como tu, sé que no le gustaría que estubieramos así, y mucho menos tu, Miriam.

Miriam se giró hacia a ella con la cara plácida.- Noa... gracias.

Y acto seguido la abrazó.

Noa: Vamos, no tardará en regresar. Ten paciéncia... -Dijo mientras la abrazaba también.

En ese momento Didac apareció por la escalera. Noa y Miriam se separaron sorprendidas de verle. A las 6 de la mañana? Una marmota como lo era Didac? Eso no era normal. Pero Didac sólo se apoyó en la barandilla cerca suyo y miró el amanecer sin decir nada. Tenia una cara plácida y calmada, algo inusual en él...

Pero las chicas no le dijeron nada, sólo le miraron. Un silencio se hizo entre los 3 amigos, sólo se oía el silvido del viento matinal recorrer sus oídos...

Didac: Es hermoso, no? -Dijo con una voz muy suave.

Pero ni Noa ni Miriam dijeron nada, sólo se giraron de nuevo hacia la salida del Sol.

Miriam: Sí...

Didac hizo un pequeño silencio.- Supongo que ya lo sabeis...-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Al oír eso, Noa y Miriam se giráron de repente hacia él.

Noa: Que si ya sabemos el qué? -Dijo algo asustada.

Didac se giró hacia a ellas.- Aun no os habeis enterado?

Miriam se acercó un poco a él.- Enerarnos? Enterarnos de qué?

Didac se incorporó y se acercó a ellas. Se dirigió ha Noa.- Esta tarde, sobre las 8 o así, llegará un ferri grande y preparado para cargar labors al puerto de Barcelona. Sabeis a lo que me refiero?

En ese momento la cara de Noa se quedó pálida.- Cómo?! Pero, pero aun no nos podeos ir! Tengo, es más, tenemos que despedirnos de Patri antes de volver a Japón!

Didac: Eso es lo que escuché y esas son las órdenes. -Dijo girándose hacia donde se encontraba el Sol.

Miriam: Pero, pero algo se podrá hacer, no? Sé que ya llevan unas 3 semanas de retraso pero no se pueden esperar 2 dias más?!

Didac: Se vé que no. Al parecer ya han esperado demasiado. La primera sección está muy liada, aunque he oído que les va bien.

Noa: Pero... -Dijo mirando hacia abajo.- Pero no puedo... no quiero irme aun... aun no... -Dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Miriam la cogió de los hombros.- Noa...

Al final esa mañana tan bonita se convirtió en la peor mañana para todos. Cuando todos estubieron levantados se fueron a desayunar, o mejor dicho se fueron a escuchar una notícia que no les gustaria en absoluto a ninguno.

Eran sobre las 8:30 cuando ya acabaron de desayunar. Justo después, el capitán Maldonado y el capitán Gotoh se pusieron en pie...

Gotoh: Bien, esto..., el capitán Maldonado y yo tenemos algo que deciros, a todos en general.

Cuando Miriam, Noa y Didac oyeron eso ya querian protestar, pero se resignaron. Además, los capitanes aun no habian comunicado la notícia, así que sería algo insólito.

Iván: Bueno, como ya sabeis nuestros amigos japoneses vinieron aquí por una causa, que fue el desfile accidentado. Técnicamente, 2 dias después del desfile debían regresar a Japón, pero sucedió aquel terrible incidente y al final se quedaron.

Gotoh: Nos permitieron quedarnos aquí hasta que solucionásemos el caso, y bueno, el caso ya está resuelto.

A medida que iban hablando, las caras de todos nuestros amigos, tanto catalanes como japoneses, se iba poniendo cada vez más séria y triste.

Iván: Mirad, esto que voy a decir es algo extraoficial que acordamos el capitán Gotoh y yo y que os voy a decir por que no puedo aguantar más.

Todos se giraron hacia él interesados y atentos.

Iván: Nosotros acordamos el primer dia que en cuanto acabase el desfile os fuerais directamente al día siguiente para no provocar lo que ha pasado.

Gotoh: Sucedió un imprevisto y todos nuestros planes se fueron a pique.

Iván: Exacto. No queríamos que pasáseis mucho tiempo juntos por que después vendría el adiós. Un adiós duro y doloroso puesto que emos pasado en 3 dias momentos realmente inolvidables, ya sean buenos o malos.

Gotoh: Sabíamos que si nos quedabamos más tiempo de lo devido sucederia esto que ha sucedido.

Iván: Queríamos evitarlo puesto que no queriamos que vosotros, los Patlabors, volvieseis tristes a vuestro país por la despedida y que nosotros, los Catlabors, nos quedásemos igual.

Gotoh: Pero ya veis, al final ha sucedido. El caso es que esta tarde llegará un ferri para nosotros.

Otah: Cómo?!! Esta tarde?! Pero capitán, eso es muy temprano!!

Gotoh: Ya lo sé, Iván y yo emos intentado retrasarlo hasta mañana, pero no ha podido ser puesto que el ferri ya habia zarpado.

Asuma: Pero señor, si tan solo quedan 12 horas y media para embarcar! Eso es muy poco tiempo!

Gotoh: Ya lo sabemos, hijo. Nos lo dijeron ayer por la noche.

Roc: Y no se puede hacer nada?

Iván: No Roc, nada. Ya lo emos intentado todo, pero igualmente ellos tampoco se pueden quedar aquí.

Roc: Ya pero...

Iván: Bueno, zanjamos el tema por que ya me conozco el final. Eso es todo.

Gotoh: Aprovechad bien las 12 horas que os quedan.

Y acto seguido los dos capitanes se fueron, dejando allí solitos a los Catlabors y a los Patlabors. La senténcia estaba dictada, ahora lo único que les quedaba eran las 12 horas restantes antes de que Noa, Asuma, Kumagami, Otah, Shinshi y Hirmoi regresaran a Japón.

Todos se quedaron en la base haciendo distintas cosas. Las horas pasaban lentamente, incluso aburridas. Pero más que aburridas pensativas y tristes. Las caras de nuestros siempre alegres amigos estaban más secas que un palo.

Los dos capitanes salieron de su despacho a ver al ambiente y los vieron a todos ir para arriba y abajo, caídos y vacíos. Aquello no parecian los Catlabors y Patlabors de siempre, más bien parecian mómias traídas de Egipto.

Gotoh: Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Iván: Y que lo digas. Pero tampoco podiamos hacer otra cosa. Lo siento por ellos, pero es así. -Dijo volviendo a su despacho.

Gotoh: Ya, pero igualmente se les rompe el corazón. Hasta me sabe mal y todo. -Dijo entrando con él al despacho.

Los dos capitanes se sentaron y se pusieron cómodos. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato de varias cosas. Pasó el tiempo lentamente, las horas, los minutos...

**(C. 17)**

Eran ya sobre las 2 y media del mediodía que Roc pidió permiso para salir de la base. A Iván no le quedó más remedio que acceder. Roc cogió su moto y su casco y salió disparado hacia el hospital para visitar a Patri y darle la mala notícia.

Ya en la habitación de Patri...

Patri: _Ah, hola Roc Com estàs?._

Roc: _Malament... -_Dijo entrando, cerrando la puerta, dejando el casco en un mueble que habia allí cerca y sentandose al lado de Patri.

Patri: _Per què? Què passa?_

Roc: _Doncs que aquesta tarda, cap allà les 8, la Noa, l'Asuma i els altres tornen al Japó._

Patri: _Com?!! _-Dijo exaltada.- _Però s'hi podrà fer alguna cosa, no? No ho sé, restrasar-lo o algo, no?_

Roc: _No, ja ho han intentat. Tingues en compte de que ells fa unes 3 setmanes que haurien d'haver tornar al Japó._

Patri bajó la cabeza.- _Ja... i com han reaccionat? -_Dijo levantándola de nuevo_._

Roc: _Doncs com vols que reaccionin, malament. No s'han barallat, tot i que l'Otah mostrava les dents. La Noa ha intentat alguna cosa, però tot quan em intentat ja ho havien intentat els capitans amb els superiors anteriorment..._

En ese momento el móbil de Roc sonó...

Roc: _Si? Ah, Miriam, ets tu._

Miriam: _Roc hi ha hagut un canvi de plans!_

Roc: _Què?!_

Miriam: _El ferri que tenia que venir a les 8 es veu que arribarà avans. Cap allà a les 5:30 o així._

Roc: _COM?!!! Pe-però si tenia que arribar a les 8! Com pot ser que arribi dues hores i mitja dora?!_

Miriam: _No ho sé, nano, però és el que hi ha; és a dir, que tonris d'ons siguis ja!_

Roc: _Però ara no puc! Sóc a l'hospital._

Miriam: _Com?! A l'hospital?! Es pot saber que hi fas a l'hospital? _-Entonces reaccionó.- _Ah, clar, li has anat a dir a la Patri. Per cert, no hauría de venir ella també?_

Roc: _Com?! Però es pot saber com vols que la porti?! No la deixaràn sortir de l'hospital!_

Miriam: _És el que hi ha. Bueno, et deixo que m'he n'he d'anar. Ara són les 3:30 de la tarda, si aun cas ves directament al port._

Roc: _Però vols dir que hi arrivaré a temps?_

Miriam: _Si no perds el temps parlant amb mi i t'espaviles sí que hi arribaràs! Ens veiem!_

Roc: _Adèu_. -Y acto seguido colgó.

Patri_: Era la Miriam, oi? M'ha semblat sentir-la. Què volia?_

Roc: _Tenim un problema._

Patri: _Un problema?_

Roc: _Sí, i molt gros. El ferri s'adelantat hi arribarà a dos quarts de sis. Tenim el temps just per arribar al port. _-Dijo levantándose.

Patri: _Un moment, tenim?_

Roc: _Sí, tenim. _-Dijo mientas salía de la habitación de Patri.

Patri: _Ei, Roc! A on vas?!_

Pero Roc no contestó. Cuando volvió llevaba una silla de ruedas.

Roc: _Què et sembla? -_Dijo sonriendo.- _L'he llogada del vell d'aquí al costat. No crec que se n'he enteri. Així què, et sembla bé?_

Patri se empezó a reir.- _Em sembla que estàs boig. _-Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Como que ya no estaba conectada a nada, sólo a una botella de sangre que ya no le hacía falta, a parte de alguna que otra venda.

Roc: _Au, vinga! Et pots aixecar?_

Patri: _Sí, sí, tranquil._ -Dijo ya de pie.

Roc: _Doncs té. _-Dijo mientras le lanzaba una camiseta y unos pantalones blancos.- _Posa't la roba i anem, que no ens queda temps!_

Patri: _Com ens engantxin veuràs! _-Dijo riendo.

Roc: _Que va, que va... _-Dijo riendose también y cogiendo su casco.

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando Patri estubo lista se sentó en la silla de ruedas para no llamar mucho la antención puesto que era una de las personas que las más hablaba la gente en ese tiempo ya que fue quien venció a la muerte.

Llegaron a recepción rápidamente, pero cuando se disponian a salir, la recepcionista, Teresa, les paró...

Teresa: _Ei, un moment! Heu firmat ja?_

Roc: _Eh? No, però es que ara tenim moltíssima presa. No vull ser mal educat però es que..._

Teresa: _Però són les normes. Heu de firmar._

Roc: _Ja però..._

Patri: _És molt important, si us plau!_

Teresa: _Un moment, jo a tu et conec. Tu no ets..._

Rai: _És diu Marta i ja li he donat l'alta. -_Dijo Rai acercándose a la mesa de recepción.

Teresa: _Però es que igualment han de..._

Rai: _Han de marxar._

Roc y Patri se miraron y luego miraron a Rai, el cuál les giñó el ojo. Roc le sonrió y se fue con Patri mientras que Rai entretenía a Teresa para que se fueran. Roc empezó a correr hacia su moto. Por suerte siempre lleva dos cascos, así que no hubo problema alguno. Dejaron la silla de ruedas allí y se fueron lo más rápido posible.

**(C. 18)**

Estaban ya en la autopista, pero el tiempo seguía en su contra. Eran ya las 4:45 de la tarde y encima pillaron un atasco. Pero como que Roc no podia esperar se empezó a colar entre los coches como podía.

Mientras, en las intsalaciones de la sección de Catlabors, nuestros amigos se preparaban para marcharse. Las maletas ya estaban hechas y ya las empezaban a cargar en los trailers.

Noa: Estás segura de que te dijo que vendria?

Miriam: Sí, pero no sé si vendrá con Patri o no.

Noa: Con Patri?!

Miriam: Sí, le dije que la trajese también. Pero no sé si lo habrá logrado o no.

Asuma: Seguro que sí, siendo Roc seguro. -Dijo siendo optimista.

Jordi: Ya, pero los médicos son bastante estrictos en este tema.

Arnau: Sí, pero bueno. De todas formas, tampoco sabemos si llegará a tiempo o no.

Kumagami: Seguro que sí. Se fue con la moto, así que seguro que llega.

Jordi: Sí, tiene una buena moto, pero los semáforos no se pondrán siempre verde sólo por que él tenga prisa. Los semáforos de aquí son muy puñeteros.

Didac: Ya, y con el tráfico que hay hoy lo va a tener aun más difícil todavía.

Shinshi: O vamos, no seais tan negativos. Estamos hablando de Roc.

Hiromi: Tiene razón.

Otah: Pero aunque se trate de Roc las condiciones son las mismas!

Shinshi: Ya, pero me refiero a que...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase puesto que al ver a los capitanes bajar, todos les miraron a ellos, callados y atentos. Todo el equipaje de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales de Japón estaba listo.

Los capitanes sólo les miraron, no se atrevieron a decirles ni una sola palabra. Bueno, después de que todos subieran tristes y apagados se pusieron en marcha. El puerto quedaba bastante cerca, bueno, al menos más cerca que desde el hospital.

Eran ya las 5 que llegaron al puerto y bajaron todos de los trailers. Para intentar ganar tiempo, Hiromi y Shinshi subieron a Alphonse y al numero 2 de Otah. Los capitanes no les dijieron nada. Total, tampoco tenian nada que decirles...

Mientras, Roc y Patri iban a toda pastilla por la carretera. Ya les quedaba muy poco, pero de tiempo también iban justos. Eran ya las 5:10 de la tarde.

Roc: _Agafa't fort si no vols caure!_

Patri: _Per què?!_

Roc: _Tu fes-ho!!_

Patri le hizo caso y se agarró bien fuerte a él. Roc pulsó un botón con su pie derecho y activó como un tipo de propulsor. Patri se llevó un buen susto, pero no se cayó. Doblaron la velocidad así que llegarian antes, pero también era más difícil de controlar puesto que ahora iban a casi 200 km/h.

Patri: _Vols dir que això és legal?!!_

Roc: _No ho sé!! Però em d'arrivar a temps!!!_

Mientras, todos aguardaban en silencio en el puerto, cerca del muelle. Noa se sentó en un pilar que habia para atar la cuerda de los barcos...

Noa: Me parece increíble. Estas 3 últimas semanas se me han hecho muy cortas. -Dijo mirando al mar.

Miriam: Ya ves, a mi también.

Noa: Espero que nos volvamos a ver... -Dijo girándose hacia ella.

Miriam le sonrió.- Pues claro! O si no ya te mandaré algun e-mail, no te preocupes. -Dijo intentando ser optimista, aunque ella también pensaba como Noa.

Noa le sonrió pero volvió a mirar hacia el mar con tonos dorados y con una cara que parecía que acabasen de matar a alguien.

**(C. 19)**

Eran ya las 5:35 que se vió el barco a lo lejos. Otah fue el primero en verlo puesto que habia cogido "prestados" unos prismáticos.

Otah: YA LLEGA!!! YA LLEGA! ! ! ! !

Todos se alertaron y se pusireon cerca del borde del muelle. Noa y Miriam fueron las únicas personas que no se movieron...

Miriam: Está bastante lejos, aun les queda tiempo.

Noa: Sí, pero ten en cuenta de que el barco en unos 10 minutos ya estará aquí.

Miriam la miró de nuevo.- Pero yo confio en Roc y sé que lo logrará.

Noa le sonrió. Roc y Patri iban lo más rápdio que podian. El barco ya atracó en el barco. Empezaron a montar la pasarela.

Gotoh: Bien, cargad los Ingrams en los trailers.

Hiromi y Shinshi se miraron con cara de no saber que hacer, pero era inevitable. Tenian que marcharse con o sin despedirse de Patri y Roc. Así que los dos obedecieron, pero hicieron un procedimiento largo.

Cargaron todos los vehículos en el ferri. Mientras que los capitanes iban a hablar con el capitán del barco, todos miraban la carretera, pero ninguna moto aparecia. Eran ya las 5:45 cuando lo dieron todo por perdido. Se empezaron a despedir unos de otros con mucha pena en el corazón.

Pero justo cuando todos empezaron a embarcar se escuchó el motor de una moto acercarse a toda velocidad. Era Roc! Eran Roc y Patri!!! Lo habian conseguido pese a los semáforos y a los atascos!!

Roc dio un buen derrape parando el propulsor y frendando en seco.

Roc: Llegámos muy tarde? -Dijo sarcásticamente y sonriendo mientras se quitaba el casco.

Miriam: Roc!!! Patri!!! -Dijo contentísima.

Al oír eso Noa se giró con la cara realmente iluminada. No se lo podia creer...

Patri: A caso pensabas que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi? -Dijo sonriendo y quitándose también el casco.

Noa no aguantó más y empezó a correr pasarela abajo. En cuanto llegó de nuevo a tierra firme se echó encima de Patri, la cual se encontraba bien, pero igualmente aun le dolia un poco, aunque aguantó y no dijo nada...

Noa: Creía que no te voveria a ver...! -Dijo emocionada y abrazando a Patri.

Patri: Oh, vamos, de veras?

Noa empezaba a derramar lágrimas.- Sí, no creía que llegáseis a tiempo... -Dijo separándose un poco de Patri.

Patri: No creas todo lo que la mente te dice, escucha a tu corazón y él te dirá la respuesta. -Le dijo sonriendo.

Noa: Sí, no lo olvidaré. -Dijo sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

Los otros también bajaron.

Asuma: Veo que ya estás bien del todo. Al final te han dejado salir del hospital, eh. -Dijo sonriendo.

Patri desvió la mirada.- Sí, bueno, más o menos...

Los dos se miraron y se pusieron a reir.

Asuma: Me parece que no fue así como sucedió, no? -Le dijo desconfiado y sonriendo.

Patri le miró fijamente a la cara mientras le sonreía.- Te echaré de menos, Asuma.

Asuma: Y yo a ti...

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo. Todos se despidieron mutuamente. Mientras, el capitán Gotoh esperaba arriba junto con el capitán del barco.

Capitán: Vaya, esos chicos tienen una gran amistad.

Gotoh: Y que lo diga. Esta despedida es más dura de lo que creía...

Capitán: Hombre, en parte es normal puesto que han pasado casi un mes juntos.

Gotoh: Ya, tiene razón. -Dijo sonriendo.

Poco después todos subieron al barco para zarpar hacia Japón. Una vez todo listo y en la cubierta, todos se fueron a la popa para despedirse de sus amigos catalanes, los cuales seguian aun en el puerto.

Noa: Adiós amigos!! No os olvidaremos!!

Patri: Más os vale!!! -Dijo sonriendo.

Asuma: Venid a visitarnos algun dia!!

Miriam: O si no venid vosotros alguna vez de invitados!!!

Kumagami: La próxima vez os toca a vosotros ir al extrangero!!

Roc: Como querais!!!

Mientras, en la cabeza de ciertas personas...

Miriam: _Fins aviat, amics. Algun... _

Kumagami: ...día nos volveremosa a ver...,

Roc: ..._ja sigui aquí..._

Asuma: _..._o en Japón...

Didac: ... _segur que els nostres camins es tornaràn..._

Noa: ... a encontrar para vivir de nuevo y...

Patri: _...i junts una altra..._

Todos: GRAN AVENTURA! ! ! ! !

Mientras, en la azotea del hospital, dos médicos y una infermera conocidos se tomaban un pequeño respiro...

Rai: _Sincerament, aquest cas m'ha fet pensar diferent._

Ester: _Diferent?_

Rai: _Sí, aquella noia m'ha demostrat que més que la fé i la força de voluntat no hi ha res._

Héctor: _Sí, es ciert. Aquella noia té una gran força de voluntat. _

Ester: _Pobre Patri, ha passat una vida realment dura i difícil. S'ha caigut un munt de vegades i ha rebut un munt de cops durs en s'ha vida, però tot i així, ha seguit amb el cap ben alt. No hi ha cap dubte de que aquella noia és única..._

Rai: _Hi tant... aquella noia arribarà molt lluny vagi on vagi... _-Dijo sonriendo.

Héctor miró a Rai y luego volvió a mirar adelante hacia la puesta de Sol.- _Ja ho crec..._

Fin/Fí


End file.
